the abandoned
by infinterain
Summary: Leo, a seventeen year old boy, has been alone in a abandoned city for all of his life. He knew that he the only human here, until he finds clues. Evidence. He gets more into it, as he finds more. Until he finds something that's been under his nose for years...
1. Chapter 1

the abandoned

Sophie Schmid

As you know from time to time cities tend to get abandoned. Black darkness swarms it, and stays. Shadows form as time passes by, building start to disintegrate, falling, crumbling. Many people are afraid of these buildings but for one kid, it's like home. With buildings falling from time, people decide to put up gates to block people from getting in and out.

Leo, a boy who lives among the shadows and calls it home, he's different from all the rest. He tried to get out for curiosity, but high barbed wire gates block his passage. He's curiosity is blocked.

For a young seventeen year old boy, Leo wonders the city yet alone again. As pebbles fall down and debris blankets the streets, Leo climbs alone searching for answers. With dirty blonde hair, and icy blue eyes you can see him from distance but nobody bothers to notice.

As his backpack fills up with items left behind, he heads back to what he calls 'base.' When Leo finds his way back to his messy home, he notices few things are missing. Sometimes in great grief he talks to himself.

"What happened?" he said as his voice echoes off the crumbling walls of the abandoned city. He brushed it off, thinking it must have been an animal, but still kept it on the top of his mind.

He sat down and ate some leftovers from the night before. The broken mirror before him, shattered into little bits, showed him that his hair was probably as dirty as it could get, and his icy blue eyes getting darkening over the years.

As the day grew dark, a slight crash was heard. It didn't bother Leo at all, but as it continued on, Leo got even more curious. He stood, back aching from the night before and walked towards the sound.

As Leo cupped his dirt, blood crusted hands over his eyes; he looked for the source of the crash. A pair of blue eyes caught his attention in the debris, the thing had not noticed him yet so he moved closer to the noise. He wore black close as he moved forward heading towards the mysterious noise.

Leo lifted his feet high so the object didn't notice. As he came closer the darkness outlined the object just as Leo made the wrong move. He kicked a can; the lunged forward trying to grab it before it sped away, barely skimming it. Leo hit the debris as the figure sprinted away, the outline of it fading, and fading.

Leo scolded himself, brushing the dirt off in anger. Then looked around for what the thing was looking for. It seemed to have been digging a vertical hole into the debris. Leo dug a little deeper to find a flashlight still on. He wasn't sure if that what it was looking for, or it was just using the flashlight then forgot it.

He stuffed it in his pocket and continued his way back with no answers. As the night grew darker, Leo's eyes drifted shut from his aching cuts and muscles in his body. He watched the night get as dark as it could then he drifted, slowly, to sleep.

The crash was heard yet again, Leo jumped to his feet and breathed the mourning air, He rushed to the shattered window looking out, it wasn't an animal, it was a human girl! Shock rushed over him in disbelief, all the time there was a girl here and he made no move to notice?

Leo, being himself, jumped out of the window and rushed towards the girl.

"Hey!" Leo yelled as he rushed forward, trying to catch up.

The girl ran into a full on sprint, Leo saw fright in her eyes and tried to catch up, "Stop! I won't hurt you!"

The girl jumped into a building, the sun producing shadows. Leo tried to catch her but she was as fast as the wind. Leo was, once again, left in the dust of the wind.

He followed the sounds into a small corridor that led into a small, tattered, broken down house. Leo searched for any signs of life, carefully walking up the stairs, searching, then continued looking in different rooms. When he found a small, perfectly set up little part of the house, he knew the girl was living here. Right under his nose, never bothered to notice.

Leo took nothing, just inspected, after a while of just standing there he scolded himself for scaring the girl away.

Leo made it to the library on the perfect time, some of the building started to fall before he even got here. He made himself comfy in a small chair, caked in dirt. Leo read in peace, but he felt a presence.

Leo looked around and saw nothing but shadows and dust. The more he read the more he felt watched, he gently shut his book and set it on the little nightstand.

After, nine, days of searching he found not a single trace of the girl. He checked back at where he thought he lived, it stayed perfectly the same. Nothing had changed, nothing has moved.

Leo woke up to the smallest, little noise, he had ever heard. He bolted to his feet and just jumped out the window. He stood and looked the girl straight in the eyes, she didn't flinch or make a gesture to run.

"Please don't run," Leo said quietly.

She stood perfectly still, "I'm sorry."

Two words and she had already confused Leo, "Sorry, but what?"

"For running," she said very quietly.

"What's your name?" Leo moved forward, the girl took a step back.

She seemed annoyed by the question, but it seemed so easy. Just one question and he would get the girls name.

She bit her lip and started, "My name is…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"I just… can't…" she said quietly, "I'm dangerous! Get away!"

"Wait… I-" Leo started.

"Please! I'm lost!" she said louder, more direct.

"Lost?" Leo took a step back.

"I need to find Breena!" she screamed, I heard crows fly off from the buildings.

"Breena? I'm sorry but I'm the only person here," Leo said quietly, "For all my life, and I haven't seen one human, nor any person called Breena."

She fell to the ground, shock rushed over her eyes, "No… I got to get back…"

"Where did you come from? Maybe I could help you." Leo said. He wanted to help a real person.

"Help?" she said looking Leo right in the eyes, her blue eyes piercing into his soul, "Boy! I'm impressed, what are you a joke?"

Leo felt his heart break, _is this what all humans are like? Cruel and mean? _All he wanted to do was help and she rejected it, without thinking.

He nodded, walking away. Leo knew he was walking away from what he's been waiting for, his _dream. _He dreamed of people, of finally holding a conversation. Having a friend. He learned so many things from books, they make him feel wanted. Unlike that girl. That cold blooded, heartless girl who could have been Leo's answers.

He walked to a small area where a park used to be and sat on a broken park bench and started off. Those gates, at least, ten feet tall. Towering high, with signs that warned people of 'High Voltage.'

Leo wished he could soar over them, be free. But he was caged, like an animal. He held his breath as the girl sat next to him on the bench. She had blonde hair that went into sky blue then led to navy. Her jacket had a rain cloud on it, he noticed it was white unlike before when it was black and storming. She wore black jeans which had green going down the seams.

"What's your name?" Leo asked again, but this time he held his ground ready for a snap.

"You never give up do you?" she asked smiling, "You're a smart kid, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just…"

"You want to go home?" Leo said relaxing, this was the first time in ages.

He noticed that the sun was setting; the pink, orange, and the yellow making up the sky. She looked at the colors smiling, "Yeah, don't you?"

He felt a knot form in his throat, this was his home. He has no other place to go, none. "This is my home."

She smirked, "Cute joke, but seriously."

Leo felt his face get red, he felt a tingle of anger. Nobody insults his home. "Don't you get it? I've lived here for seventeen years of my life! I've been abandoned! I'm alone! You have the world to see, friends! I have dust, buildings, shadows."

She frowned, "You're not joking?"

"Does it sound like I'm _joking?"_

"I love it! Come on, were so finding Breena together."

She seemed about fifth teen, but she had a heart like a wolf and she already liked me. Did he just make a friend? Seventeen years, and this is what he's been waiting for?

"Wait, you know how to escape?" Leo said confused, how can she find a way in but Leo couldn't even find a way out?

"Well how do you think I got here?" she said smiling.

"I don't know," Leo said under his breath, _all this time there has been a way out and I never bothered to notice?_

She didn't say anything after that until about an hour on the road and we were about an hour from the gates. She smiled and said, "What your name, kid?"

"Kid? I'm probably older than you." Leo spat, those words made him twitch.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" she crossed her arms, she was almost as tall as me.

"My name is Leo, Leo Boone." Leo said louder, he knew he was getting crossed with her. This girl got on his nerves, he wondered if all people were like this. Ignorant.

"Leo, eh?" she began, "Well-"

"What about yours?" Leo cut in, a name for a name.

She smirked, "What a courageous kid you are, I like it." She started to jog down the hill, "You'll have to prove you worthy to get my name."

"Your cute," Leo started, "and snotty."

She smirked then went in a full on sprint, Leo followed. She seemed so free, courageous, adventurous. She seemed like a character from a book, like she danced right off the pages and came here to save Leo. Give him a chance in life, show him the real world.

When they made it to the bottom, the sun was down and the sky had started to turn dark. Little specs of light started to form in the sky, each one coming clearer and clearer.

The girl stopped suddenly, slowly turning, "Close your eyes."

"What? No way! I can't, I'm about-"

"Close them." Leo knew this time it was a command, she was serious. And she wasn't going to break that decision.

Leo sighed then closed them, lightly. He felt the girl put a hand on his shoulder then he felt air rush up, almost as exact as jumping out of a building, his feet leaving the ground. He was about to open his eyes, as he felt more air rush up at him, but he didn't want this girl to leave him stranded. She was his only hope.

He felt his feet touch the ground, then he heard the girl say, "Alright, go ahead. Open them."

Leo opened them to see no gate in front of him, only the city in the distance and the rolling hills that lay before them.

"What? How…? How did you…?" Leo started, but he saw the girl already walking away.

Leo ran to her side and began spitting questions out, "How did you do that? How will I get back? What did you do? What happened?" and even more, continuing on and on.

All the girl did was walk past the questions, and continue on her route. Leo saw her face getting red, with anger.

This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leo!" she yelled, "Seriously? I've been with you for less than four hours and you've already been on my nerves! Stop!"

Leo felt the tone of her voice pierce his heart, but she was right. Leo shouldn't be throwing so many questions at her at once.

"Sorry," Leo whispered, he's a curious boy and he couldn't change that.

I saw her sigh and as the night grew darker as the farther we walked, he felt more of a presence. It was the girls though, it was someone else's.

"Hey you think-" Leo started.

Leo saw a giant flash of black and he flipped backwards onto his back. I saw the girl yell, and I heard growling.

"Aww!" she yelled, as I heard a chomp.

Leo bolted to his feet and rushed over to the girl, "Hey!" he reached forward to grab the black, it was fury, very fury.

It flipped knocking Leo back to the ground and growled, he knew it was a wolf. It snarled showing pearly white teeth with blood. It lunged forward as Leo rolled to his right getting up, he took out his pocket knife and it seemed like it was smiling in pure entertainment.

Leo heard a click, then a gun shot. The wolf stumbled to the ground, howling in pain. Its hair started to get thin till it revealed a man, it was a werewolf.

_"__What?" _Leo said, werewolves are fake, completely made up.

The girl put the gun back in her pocket then crossed her arms, "Well that wasn't nice."

Leo noticed that the girl shot him in the leg, she wasn't a killer.

The man snarled then said, "I know you somehow."

The girl smiled, "A lot of werewolves know me." Leo noticed a gash in the girls jeans, she limped to face him, "Next time don't do that." She turned and limped away, she was happy.

The man snarled at Leo as he walked by, he kept his distance. He ran to the girl's side and was still in complete disbelief. Complete.

"Werewolves are fake," Leo quietly said under his breath.

She gave a quiet laugh, "Don't believe in fairy tales, eh?"

"It's all fake, made up. Imaginary, myths." Leo tried to look her in the eyes, but she ignored it.

"Better now, once you see them, there's no going back." She said as she stumbled to the ground, and winced.

"Wait, any human can see them?" Leo asked, he helped her up and put her arm around his neck. It was amazing how much this girl seemed like a character from a book, just getting hurt then picking herself right back up again.

"No, that back there should have not happened, that was a mistake." She started, "Since I've seen many other people like that before, it happens… often. You weren't meant to be there, that was all me."

"Wait, if I wasn't there then I wouldn't be seeing those _things?" _Leo asked, he felt more weight but it bother him none.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up." She said changing a slight direction.

Leo followed, "Where are we going?" he didn't want to change the subject, he could talk for hours but he didn't want to annoy this girl.

"You'll see," she smiled as they walked into a small gas station close to the city, maybe an hour or so out.

The door rang as they walked in, Leo noticed that he got the strangest look from the man behind the counter. Then he flipped a magazine and continued reading, only a quick glance.

The girl put a finger to her lip as she silently opened a door that read 'Employees Only' she completely ignored it. She whispered before she shut the door, "Go around back."

Was this what humans do? Camp out in an Employees Only room? He had never seen a building that hasn't fallen apart when he was in it. It stood like a brick, even the wind couldn't break the glass.

He walked out and ran around back, as the guy paid no attention to him, it was all on that magazine that read _Time. _Leo saw a door open with the girl inspecting her fingers, holding the door open.

"Good you made it," she pushed me in then shut the door behind him. It closed almost soundlessly, but Leo didn't care.

He looked around to see boxes piled high, "What are all these boxes doing here?"

"It's a gas station, how do you think they get what they have?" she said sitting in a pile of small, packaged sponges. "Get comfy, were going to be here all night."

Leo nodded and sat down, on little foam cylinders, they looked like peanuts. He pushed some up and spread them around to make a little bed, then piled them to make a small pillow.

The girl said she would do first watch, as his eyes drifted shut. The world became silent, as his dreams came into play.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo woke up to here a shot, a gun shot. His eyes shot open and he bolted to his feet, the packing peanuts under him cracking under his weight.

Leo heard another shot. He turned around it see black demon like creatures breaking through the door, each one having a small tint of red around their bodies, but it showed gravely around their mouths.

"What the heck!" Leo shouted and he threw a box at them, trying to get them to back away.

"Told you," the girl said, putting another bullet in her gun then shooting, "You'll see them where ever you go."

"But..." Leo threw a crowbar at one of their heads and it faltered backwards and disappeared.

"Just shut up and keep on throwing stuff." She said as she shot as the ceiling tiles, it cracked and fell to the ground. White and gray smoke exploded upwards into the air.

The girl jumped on a box, then another and then up into the tiles.

The creatures broke threw the door and scattered, reaching out to Leo. Growling, snarling.

Leo sprinted towards the girl and jumped on the boxes as a claw skimmed his foot, the girl grabbed him pulling him up into the tiles, Leo kicked the boxes before they tried to climb up to them.

"Come on, we got to keep moving." The girl grabbed Leo and put him in the lead, she told him the directions and they were in the gas station for over thirty minutes searching for an exit.

"Here we go," she flipped over on her back and kicked a metal door as hard as she could and it snapped, and flew out of the building into the sky.

"How did you know...?" Leo didn't bother to finish his question, he was just happy that he was out of the vents.

She pulled herself up and brushed herself off when she got to the roof, she lent a hand to Leo and pulled him up. Leo did the same as the girl, and noticed he was caked in dust.

"Now what?" Leo asked, he wanted more fun, adventure.

"Now we continue walking, we 'aint got all day." The girl said jumping off the roof and hitting the ground.

Leo took the easy way down, using bricks that had been pushed outwards.

The girl had already started to limp away, the giant wound on her leg not looking any better.

Leo wanted to start a conversation but the girl didn't look to happy. Leo guessed he could just try, "So who is this Breena girl?"

"She's a friend, a great friend." The girl said wincing.

"Why did you run away if you just want to go back to her?" Leo asked in a small voice.

"Run away?" She said in an angry tone, "I never ran away, it was fate that brought us apart."

"Fate?" Leo smiled, about to laugh, "Fate is a thing? I thought it was just something that came out of a book."

"It's real kid," the girl said looking at the city lights in the distance, "it's hard to believe but you just need to look over the facts. Observe them."

"What's your name?" Leo asked again, he wanted to know so bad. Maybe she did fly off the pages of one of his books.

"Haha, nice try. Maybe if you jumped off the roof of that gas station I would have told you, but since you didn't... Let's not." Leo saw a smile appear on her face, but it was held back with a wince.

"Don't you want to rest?" Leo said, "That wound is just going to get worse the more you put pressure on it."

"I can manage myself Leo," she snapped, she really didn't want any of Leo's concern.

"Sorry," Leo nodded, it wasn't his concern. "How much longer till you think we'll get to the city?"

"Thirty minutes," she said falling to the ground.

Leo shot to her side, "You alright?"

"I need to get to Breena and quick," Leo looked into her eyes and they turned to slits then back to her regular.

Leo was so freaked, he backed away. "Something's wrong with your eyes!"

"I bet," she said standing, she started to walk faster than before.

"What's...?" He got up and walked behind her, he kept his distance. He didn't know what was happening.

The next thirty minutes nobody said anything, Leo stayed behind the girl. He was so confused that he couldn't speak, he had so many questions but he dared not ask.

They entered it around midnight, barely any people where out but some scattered the streets and shops.

Leo stood up with the girl now, she didn't show any more signs of freaky-ness but Leo took caution.

"Look out for any more werewolves, Colorado is their home town." She said, walking slower so it looked like we weren't running from anything.

"Colorado?" Leo asked, "What's that?"

"This is where we're in, welcome to Colorado Leo."


	5. chapter 5

Colorado, Leo guessed, was a place where the altitude is high and the climate changes each day. Most of Colorado is made up of mountains, with some plains in between here and there. Leo didn't know much about the state, he never exactly knew that there were different places named different things. Sure, he had seen them in books but he thought they were made up, just fragments of imagination.

Leo looked ahead of him to see creature with long finger nails, jagged teeth which spewed blood and pure white eyes, it looked like it was blind.

"Just ignore it, it won't notice us. But if you notice it, it will notice us. It will sense that we know it but just, ignore it." She walked on, the demon creature looking right us.

"So how was your day been going?" asked Leo, he tried to keep it cool, like nothing was even there but he was nervous. What if he screwed it up? What if it knew what they were planning?

"Ugh, I had to walk about three miles," that was true, "from school, then I almost got attacked by a mob of people," school was a lie, did she even go to one? Attacked by a mob of people? More like a white lie, "then I found you and I'm talking to you. How about you?"

Leo could feel the demon following them, _breathing _on them. "Fine, I got to sit on some packing peanuts, throw a few boxes and get to use a crowbar. It was pretty fun, then I had to walk for a couple hours, kept my distance from a few people and then saw you. So pretty good."

"Sweet," the girl started to turn onto the street, looked both ways then continued her way on.

Leo followed the girl and felt no more demon breathing on them, he sighed with relief and looked around. The demon had started to the other way, his hands longer than his legs and his nails touching the ground. The creature made no flinch to look back at them, it must be dumb.

"Wow, how did that work?" asked Leo, he was amazed about how much he's learned in two days.

"The demons are pretty dull, sure their clever when fighting but when searching? Ha! They absolutely fall for everything, I've done it so many times that it's an ability. You did a pretty good job ki-" Leo knew she was going to say kid, but she smiled, "Leo."

Leo smiled back, looking her in her navy blue eyes. This time, she accepted to look back into his icy ones. "Is it worthy for getting your name?"

"Your funny, Leo. But talking? Be more reasonable then that." She said moving her head back in forth, her smile as getting bigger.

"It was worth a try," Leo said laughing a little, maybe a simple could get her name, maybe a big thing could get her name. How big? How small?

"Everything's worth a try," she said crossing her arms, the air outside seemed to get colder. From what the books had taught him, winter was coming. And fast.

The trees had already lost their leaves in the city, dancing in the wind. The grass turning lighter, browner. The sky turning cloudy, gray and white mixing together.

They got to a small neighborhood, not far out of the city but just away from the noises and lights. The neighborhood was huge, each block having about eight houses on them, each their own unique and colorful building.

Leo noticed a kid out in the distance wearing nothing but black, the leaves swirling around him. The snow started to fall lightly, but the wind picked up making the warmth decrease. He glanced away then back where the figure was standing to see nothing, just the snow getting a little thicker.

The girl said nothing, but limped her way through the storm. To Leo, it looked like she didn't even notice that it was snowing.

"Where are we-" Leo yelled over the wind, the snow getting heaver.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flew around, nothing. Just nothing. No hand, no person, no demon. Nothing.

His heart raced faster, shock flaring all around. Nothing? What was it then?

"Sorry, what did you say?" Leo heard the girl scream over the wind.

"Nothing!" Leo yelled back, this time he hoped she heard him.

Freezing, long minutes passed and we were walking up steps to a small house with red brick, and white columns.

The girl knocked on the door and put her hands on her hips, a girl opened the door and she smiled, "Hello."

"Hello Isabelle," the girl said.

Leo was confused, who was this? Is Breena, Isabelle?

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Isabelle yelled in happiness.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes! Of course!" she said as she let the girl in but then blacked the door before I was about to walk in, "Who are you?"

"Umm," the girl gestured to for me to continue and I listened, I felt like a dog, "My name is Leo Boone. Nice to meet you?" he said giving a pretend smile.

Isabelle looked Leo right in the eyes, she wore black clothes. He eyes had a glint of pink, but they were green. Her hair was black, put up in a bun with something bulging out in her jacket.

"I'm Isabelle Penn. Nice to meet you Leo." She said letting Leo in, and shutting the door behind her.

Her family room was warm, with a small enclosed fire place and a sofa where Leo sat, trying to warm up.

"It's like a blizzard outside, the weather men never predicted this." She said handing a hot chocolate to the girl and one to Leo. Leo saw a quick glance of the girl whispering something in Isabelle's ear, but Leo was to slow to catch what she said.

"Thanks for letting us in, Isabelle." The girl said after sipping her steaming hot chocolate.

"Oh yeah," she looked over at Leo, "Who is this? Leo isn't it?"

"Yeah," Leo talked into his cup, not realizing it. He set the hot chocolate down, "Who are you?"

Isabelle smirked, crossing her arms. "I think he's cute. Are you single?"

"Isabelle!" the girl yelled, "Stop it!"

She must be attacked to boys easily, "Umm…"

"Don't mind Isabelle, Leo. She finds so many guys attractive, so easily." The girl said wrapping her hands around the mug, stem coming out of the top.

"I'm wondering," Isabelle began still looking at Leo, "how did you two meet?"

The girl smiled, she liked to tell a good story. The girl started explaining every detail so vividly, that Leo thought he was there right now watching the action happen. How they met, to how they faced demon together. It all wrapped around the real story, no lies, no little details that weren't there. It was all true, nothing false.

"So you've lived in an abandoned city all your life?" asked Isabelle, after the girl had finished.

"Pretty much," this was a chance for Leo to ask. To get some questions answered, "do you know anything about it?"

She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Minutes flew by as she started, "Oh yeah! I remember now! That place was abandoned about eleven years ago. There was some murder that caused the entire city to escape, I guess they left something behind."

He knew it was him. He was left behind, _abandoned._ Why? Was he left behind because nobody cared about him? How come he didn't remember his family? What murder so grave could make a city become abandoned? This only piled up more questions in Leo's mind, nothing made sense.

Leo hadn't notice but Isabelle had already begun a new conversation, "-its only if you want to."

The girl looked at Leo, he knew he was torn, beaten, abandoned. She showed only kindness to him, and was happy to take him under her wing. "Sure, why not?"

Isabelle clapped her hands together and smiled, "Alright! I'll get them ready for you two!"


	6. Chapter 6

Leo, not told, that he was going to stay the night at Isabelle's place. He didn't want to sleep, nor be at someone's house. To many things had already happened, Leo was told that the girl was just going to go out for an hour then be back.  
Leo was given a tooth brush with some paste, and Isabelle said goodnight and left.  
He heard the door click, then he got down to business. Isabelle had given him some clothes from her brother, who was gone for the week, and got into them quickly.  
He grabbed a blanket, few odds and ends, then got down to work packing his bag.  
Isabelle must be a rock when she slept because she heard no creaking from Leo or no creaking beds.  
She had a small dog, a little morkie. Leo was told it was a mix between a Maltese and a Yorkie mix. Its name was Zeus, but it made no move to bark. It only closed its eyes and began to rest again.  
Leo grabbed some food and threw it in a backpack he found, he piled in his odds and ends and quietly opened the door, then shut it.  
He threw it over his back and jumped over the stone fence, it was time for him to shine.  
He ran off into the blizzard and began his search. For Breena.

It was mourning, Leo hadn't found any evidence of Breena or the girl. Nothing.  
The snow wasn't so thick anymore and it was just a blanket on the streets and sidewalks. Men, women and children crowded the streets, each trying to get to their destination.  
He took the alleyways, he didn't want any demons to spot him or supernatural things.  
When he came to a dead end, he inspected it to see if he could get into the roof. There was no visible way up, so he decided to abandon the idea.  
"Hey you." Someone said from behind me.  
Leo slowly turned around, to see a man. He wore all black, but his pants were read with black seems. His hair was as black as night, his eyes as brown as the brownies Leo took from Isabelle's kitchen.  
"Sorry, I'll be leaving." Leo said to the man, this man looked like he shouldn't be messed with.  
"Wait," he put his hand out on my chest, "are you Leo Boone?"  
Leo didn't know if he was supposed to say yes or no. He was in the middle, so he took his chance.  
Leo grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over, Leo turned the corner and molded with the crowd of people. He tried not to run, so the man couldn't find him but he lightly jogged.  
He ran down an alleyway, a black car pulled up at the end and Leo swung around to see another car. They had circled him, he looked up trying to find a way to get to the roof but it didn't happen.  
He saw the same man step out of the vehicle, and he smiled. "Nice try Leo, but running can't get away from me."  
He took a step back and faced him, "Who are you?" Leo asked in an angry tone, he wasn't looking for trouble.  
"I'm Blake Anderson," the red pants turned a faint darker color, the man putting his hand out. "Nice to meet you."  
Leo raised an eyebrow, this seemed wrong. Was this how people met each other? By a car chase?  
"What do you want from me?" Leo said, he wasn't giving up on questions. This was only the beginning.  
"Oh nothing just-" a bullet shot past his head, almost hitting him. Leo looked up and saw a body twist through the air and landed on the ground, taking out two daggers.  
Men exited the vehicles, gathering, loading their guns. Leo saw another body jump of the building and land on the other side of Leo, her bracelet moved and it turned into a whip.  
Blake smiled, "How are my precious enemies doing?"  
The first guy to jump off the roof said, "Oh so wonderful." Leo could tell it was a man, he had broad shoulders and was wearing all black. Why had almost everyone he had met worn all black?  
The man threw his blade barely missing Blake's head, Blake didn't flinch. He snapped his fingers and the men started to shot, but both figures on each side of Leo missing. Blake still not moving, just smiling. Interested in this fight, he looked like he almost wanted to get some popcorn.  
One by one, each time the two figures blades touched the men, the men disintegrated into black dust. Some disintegrated into a mix of red and black, but mostly black.  
Leo felt helpless, this was his time to shine. But he ruined it by getting other people wrapped up in his mess. His mess.  
He looked around at any weapons available to him but none seemed to be open. He noticed a small silhouette of a person on the top of the roof, shooting a gun. Hitting every time.  
The fight was surly over when the men retreated back into the car, but not that Blake guy. He stood exactly where he stood for the entire thing, he clapped his hands, smiling in approval.  
"Wow! What a great fight, so clean yet graceful my friends," Blake cooed, he knew something was about to happen. Because Leo noticed he was tense.  
"Decided to retreat, eh?" The man said putting both his daggers on his back. His face covered by a hood.  
"Oh this is only the beginning, there no need in wasting so many men on one go at it, eh?" Leo knew Blake was mocking the man, the man only smiled under that hood of his.

"Is there any reason for this, Blake?" asked the man, he seemed so pleased with himself.

"Oh yes! Have you heard of girl named Breena? Well she's safe and sound, just barely in the reach of you right now." Blake said with pride, he was so proud of himself.

Blake snapped his fingers and he disappeared with black smoke of where he was, a dark showdown forming where he was.

The man in the hood straightened and turned to face the second figure who had a smaller shape, Leo knew it was girl. Especially with those high heels on.

"Aww! You're so nice to come and save the day!" the girl yelled in happiness, "I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow!"

"I can't stay away from my little sis, now can I?" asked the man as he pulled down his hood and smiled.

And the person on the building jumped down, with surprising grace and smiled, "Miss me much Leo?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was pretty obvious who it was, that girl again. She had a bright smile on her face, and her rain cloud on her jacket was turning a white color. Does her jacket change color with her emotions?

Leo didn't want to say that he missed her, at all but he knew he was going to snap. He just knew it. "Not really."

She shrugged it off, "Now what were you doing sneaking away from Isabelle's house?"

"So your allowed to, but not me?" Leo questioned, so that was Isabelle and that guy was Isabelle's brother?

The man walked up to Leo and put his hand out, "Hello. I'm Alexander, just call me Alex. And your name?"

Leo shook his hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Leo Boone."

A giant smile appeared over his face. He had hazel eyes with dark brown hair, it looked like black almost. "This is the kid everyone's talking about? I thought I would defiantly be the last one to meet the kid!"

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, everyone was taking about him? But why? He hasn't left the abandoned city until three days ago and everyone already knows him? Even the people he hasn't even met?

"Look," Alex seemed about nine-teen, "when you really hang around this legend," he gestured at the girl, "everyone tends to hear stuff about you. It's sort of a thing now, I've never heard of a kid who could catch up with-"

"I'm no legend Alex," the girl said patting his shoulder. Leo noticed Isabelle was talking with someone on the phone, she was leaning on the wall with one foot on the wall and one on the ground. She seemed like she was in deep conversation, "I'm just… different."

"Ha! You're a legend-" Alex started.

The girl stopped him, "Alex, I don't want to hear anymore. Please." Leo knew every single time Alex tried to say the girls name she would shush him, but Leo _needed _to know.

Alex nodded, Leo saw that Alex was strong. He looked like he could lift a car, his jacket couldn't cover those biceps. The girl didn't even care, she patted his arm while whispering something in his ear.

The girl almost seemed to be older than she looked, Leo wanted to know how old she was. "How old are you?"

The girl turned, she raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

Alex was walking over to Isabelle, Isabelle was ending her conversation with a smile at Alex. "Defiantly."

"Only a year younger than you," she zipped up her jacket as the first signs of snow started to appear, the snowflakes dancing in the sky.

Leo was quiet after that, the three walked in front of Leo until Alex started to walk backwards and walk next to Leo. He gave Alex a small eyebrow raise, but Alex kept that smile plastered on his face. He was proud to be himself, proud to be here.

"Now, where do you live?" asked Alex, he seemed desperate to start a conversation.

Leo tripped on the sidewalk and dug his hands in his pockets, "I used to live in an abandoned city."

"Wait, _abandoned city?" _Alex looked like he was about to laugh, "Why are you living there?"

"I could never get out," Leo said, turning a corner. Leo saw both the girl walk into a small shop and they followed.

Alex was quiet the rest of the way until they sat down, he hesitated quite a few times but then began a new conversation. "Have you found Breena yet?"

The girl moved her head side to side, "No, but I need to find her quick. I was bit by a werewolf."

"A_ werewolf?"_ Isabelle said in disbelief, "You should have told me earlier!"

"Sorry was pretty wound up in Leo's questions," she said leaning back and smiling in Leo's direction.

"We got to get that treated," Alex said, "We got to go to the hospi-"

"No." the girl frowned, she said it strictly. "No hospitals. That's why I got to get to Breena."

Isabelle dug into her pocket and took out her phone, "We have a week and a half to find her. You better have some direction to go."

"That's what led me to Leo," the girl gestured at Leo.

Everyone turned to look at him, he felt his face flush. "Hey, I didn't do anything. Nothing."

"But you must have something that led-" I knew Isabelle was about to say the girls name but caught herself, "you to her." Isabelle gestured at the girl.

"Don't you have anything?" Alex asked, the daggers on his back gleaming.

"I told you! I have nothing!" Leo held his breath, "Except for loneliness." He said the last three words under his breath, he wished he had a family.

All of them hesitated, "Alright, lets all-"

A man entered the shop, the conversation continued on but Leo kept his attention on the man. He was buff, broad shoulders, a beard with a mustache and a nice set of hair. He wore a green cotton t-shirt and some jeans, he sat just beside up at another table.

Leo looked away but looked at him in the corner of his eye. The man didn't seem to notice much but he ordered a cup of coffee, then stared in our direction.

Leo got tense and came back to the table conversation, "That man's staring at us."

Alex started to slowly lean backward and look in his direction, he sipped his coffee and eyed Alex.

"On the count of three were all leaving," Alex set a ten dollar bill on the table and got up. We all followed, the man set some money on the table and walked in our direction. Keeping his distance.

In Leo's eyes, the man looked familiar. Almost too familiar, Leo whispered to the girl quickly. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"He bit me, of course he looks familiar." The girl whispered quickly and jogged back to be behind Isabelle and Alex. Leo followed behind.

The man didn't quicken his pace, but he kept his distance. This was strange, why was this man still out for them? It made no sense, Leo had so many questions. He's never had so many pile up at once.

We walked into a small cemetery that lay, on the outskirts of town. The man still followed, he wasn't giving up on this prey. But, Leo thought, it was the other way round. Especially with that Alex guy around.

Alex took a seat on a gravestone, Isabelle climbed an angel statue and sat on her wings and the girl just sat on a bench. Leo leaned on a gravestone, hoping that zombies weren't real in this paranormal world.

"Why hello. How may I help a fellow guy who bit me?" asked the girl, she smiled in such a fake way, that Leo had to let out a little laugh.

The man stopped and crossed his arms, "You were in my way."

"Ha! Isn't that cute? A little werewolf comes crying to some hunters! Why I could slit your throat for biting me friend-" Isabelle was so mad that her face was red, she clenched her teeth.

"Isabelle, please." The girl said looking over to the man, "Now what do you want? Because if this conversation isn't interesting, I'm going to have that guy slit your throat."

Leo knew the girl was nicer than this, she wanted answers though. So she had to threaten the guy to get those answers, Leo would have done the same. But Leo would probably snap after a while.

"You're the girl who slays us…" he lost his words.

Leo saw the girl choke back a word, Alex answered for her. "Demons, your demons."

"Sure, why not." The guy seemed irritated but continued, "Aren't you looking for a girl?"

The girl leaned forward, "If I was, how would you know anything about it?"

"Look, I can't talk for long but, a time hole has opened. And I've heard about a girl going through it. It may be the girl you're looking for." The man looked around, so snow had started to fall. The sun getting blocked by the clouds.

"Where is this time hole?" asked Isabelle.

"Somewhere by the mountains, but I make no promises that you won't get eaten by werewolves on the way up there." The man chucked to himself, and saluted. "I must go, nice talking to you."

The man turned, ran and jumped turning into a shining black wolf. It was as dark as night, and the snow made it look even darker. Leo leaned forward and Isabelle jumped down from the statue, "Now what?"

The girl thought for a minute then stood, "We got to find that hole, and quick."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Our journey started on the other side of the mountains, or the west side. We passed through many cities, but nothing grave happened till the mountains.

"How do people turn into werewolves?" asked Leo, Isabelle and Leo had been talking about the paranormal world for most of the trip with a couple interruptions from the girl and Alex but they were in their own little conversation.

"Usually people get bitten, the only reason why Colorado has so many werewolves is because of the mountains, since there is trees where they can hide and prosper, pretty much sums it up." Isabelle said jumping onto a mossy rock, a steam lay next to it. Leo had never been hiking before so it was an experience.

Leo tried to think of another question, "What's the demon called with extremely long fingernails-"

"Wait, you saw one?" Isabelle looked into his direction, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah… something wrong with it?" replied Leo.

"Those things are so rare! Their called Screechers, since their blind when they see a threat, their screeching can shatter a person's mind. They are very, _very _rare. I've only seen one, but their numbers used to be out of the roof." Isabelle explained as we hiked ever farther, still no paranormal creatures.

"What happen to all of them?" asked Leo, he was so interested in learning that he needed to know what was going to be ahead of him.

"When their numbers sky rocketed, each one interfered with other demons, then they ended up killing off almost all their species." Isabelle took her water bottle out and drank some water, "We also ended up killing off some portion of their species but it was mostly just the other demons. Since their blind, the other demons had more of an advantage but when it screeched, say goodbye."

Up ahead the mountain seemed to flatten out, some wildlife could be spotted but nothing out of the ordinary. Leo took this as a chance to ask this question, "Where are all the demons?"

Isabelle climbed over another rock, "Oh their here, I can _feel _their presence. You may not see them but they can be everywhere, just in a matter of seconds. Most of them hide till they make the right move, the right attack. Most demons don't mess with our kind, we kill demons we don't help them."

"Probably 'cause they see your brother," Leo said smiling, Alex was a big guy. One that you didn't want to mess with.

Isabelle cracked a smile and nudged Leo, "You're so funny!"

Leo blushed, then looked up ahead as they walked into the clearing. Leo sat on a rock and looked down, wow. What a beautiful sight, the clouds were still dark but it didn't ruin the scene. The trees were outlined by the little bits of snow that escaped the clouds, and some leaves still were connected on the trees.

A women with a map stood to the right of Leo, he glanced over and the women as she walked over to them.

The conversations ended as she smiled, then stopped. "Why hello."

Nobody said anything, so she continued on. "This route isn't open to the public."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then what are you doing up here, bucko?"

She hesitated, "I'm a watch guard for this side of the mountain, sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to go back down."

The girl crossed her arms in annoyance, "Sorry not happening Sweetheart."

The women crossed her arms and clenched her teeth, "Do you want me to call authorities?"

Leo couldn't help but make a joke, "Would authorities carry around a map?"

Alex grinned, Leo heard a giggle escape Isabelle mouth and the girl smirk. The women sneered, "Fine. If you want to go this way, don't be crying to me when you almost get eaten by wildlife."

She walked to the right and disappeared behind the trees, she defiantly wasn't an authority of this mountain. If anybody looked like an authority here, it would be Alex.

Alex patted Leo on the shoulder, "That was a great joke, it made me crack a smile."

Leo noticed that the map the women had held was crunched up and was thrown onto the ground. Leo walked over to it and picked it up, "This will come in handy."

The girl walked over and inspected the map, there was so many paths that led up the mountain Leo was confused. Leo did noticed that there was one route drawn in, with a giant circle at the end.

"What's this?" Leo pointed to the drawn in line, then dragged his finger up to the circle.

The girl smiled, "I think we found the route to the time hole, thanks to Leo!"

It took the entire rest of the day to get to the top where the circle was drawn, they all looked around in search of where this 'time hole' should be.

"Where is it?" asked Leo is aww, where was this time hole exactly supposed to be?

The girl looked around, she inspected the trees, rocks and ground before she made a conclusion. Leo turned around and heard a scream, Leo swung around to see birds fly up into the air and the girl on the ground.

Leo ran over followed by Alex and Isabelle, she was holding the back of her neck with pressure. Leo kneeled down, "Are you okay?"

She winced and nodded, "Yeah, totally."

Leo helped her up, but she didn't let go of her neck. They walked a little closer to the trees and Leo heard the tiniest little scream escape the girls mouth.

"It's close." She said, Leo was about to ask if she was alright but he dared not to.

They entered up into the trees to see a small hole, it was black with stars in it. It was in the ground but white snowflakes swarmed around it, leaves were torn off the trees an joined the snow. The rapid movement of the hole was impeccable, it was going to fast for Leo to catch up.

"Now what?" Asked Isabelle, she held onto a tree so she didn't get sucked in.

"Now, where going to have to stop you."

Leo swung around to see wolves surrounding them, each growling and snarling. Showing their pearly white daggers of teeth.

Alex and Isabelle got their weapons out and they all seemed to snicker.

The girl let go of the tree and took a gun out of her pocket. Leo did the same and made the worst mistake of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo fell from the wind that was being sucked into the vortex, he was surprised that the wolves haven't been sucked in yet. He scrapped his cheek open as he caught onto a root before he was sucked in.

"Leo!" the girl screamed, she held onto a root and held out a long thick stick. Leo reached out and tried to pull himself up but it only made another fatal move. As he moved closer to the vortex.

Then root started to come up from the ground, Leo looked to see Isabelle hanging on and trying to get wolves to leave. Alex swung his daggers trying to kill them off, but the wind knocked off his throw.

The root popped out of the ground and saw Leo see half his body go through. He closed his eyes as something caught him, the girl desperately trying to hold on said, "I'm not going to let go of another friend."

Leo smiled, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "It's okay. Go ahead."

She clenched her jaw as she tried to pull me up, our hands getting sweatier. Leo understood if she let go, but she was too sweet. She tried so hard to fit in, but yet she stood out. Some called her a legend, others called her a threat. But, when you met her, _oh but when you met her! _ She accepted you for who you where, not what others thought you were.

She smiled, "I'm not leaving another friend."

She slid and Leo went backwards into the vortex, she sacrificed herself to not let go of her friend.

Her blonde, to sky blue to navy hair was flying up in the air she didn't let go. She nodded as the vortex closed up above them and they escaped into the starry vortex.

…

Leo hit the floor hard, scrapping his entire body up. He lifted himself up and saw the girl lending a hand down, "Ready?"

Leo took it and jumped to his feet, he nodded in agreement.

They took off into the distance to see nothing but trees, the girl knew the route perfectly as if she had done this all the time.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. She was a true friend, she sacrificed herself to stay with him.

She smirked, "This is my childhood." She began, "I know the girl who went into the vortex is Breena. I know what she's planning on doing."

"Like…?" Leo asked, he walked around a tree and noticed the smallest limp in the girl's leg. The bit must still be bothering her.

The girl turned quiet as they entered a small grove where little flowers bloomed, a small house in the distance stood. The girl stopped and looked up on the hill, smiling.

"Welcome to my house." She said.

Leo looked at the small house with red bricks and pillars, a maple tree that was medium sized stood in front of it. The flowers bloomed around it and the aroma could be smelt for miles, they were so perfectly taken care of that they looked almost fake. There was a gate, with beautiful designs on it, a small brick gate went around the back of the house all the way around. Two little trees were in two small pots on each side of the steps that led up to the house.

"It beautiful," Leo's words escaped his own mouth. It was a beautiful site, too much to take in all at once.

She smiled and walked down the hill, "It used to be the most perfect house ever standing the mountains of Colorado. I've moved many times, but this. This _house,_ stayed with me forever. It was my first and favorite house. For eight years, I've lived here." She hesitated and stopped running and sat on the grassy ground, "Then…"

Leo held his breath he felt bad for the girl, what she was about to say seemed too hard for here to say. It looked like the sentences choked her, even when she thought about them.

"The demons found me, it all changed. They all came, werewolves to Screechers to other demons you may not exactly know, they burned it. Completely down. All this ruined, forever. We were forced to leave, demons attacked me everywhere until we found more safe spots. Then it happened all over again. When I was ten, Breena found me. Took me under her wing, something grave happened. Something I will never say, that's why she wants to go back. To fix what she had done, so what happened to me wouldn't happen. But," she paused for a second. Leo taking it all in, "if she fixes my past, it may end me. She doesn't know, but that's why I need to find her. Tell her it okay, then go back to our time."

Leo fell back into the rain covered grass, he looked at the scenery. All this beauty, beaten and ablaze? He couldn't see it, even demons, how could they set this on fire?

"If Breena isn't a demon, then how does she see these things? Did what happen to me happen to her?" asked Leo, his cuts searing of the water but Leo didn't mind. The present was killing him right now, not his cuts.

She hesitated and laid in the grass, "That's the thing," she held her breath, "she is a demon."

Leo stopped thinking, she was a _demon? _Then how was she safe, how was she considered a _friend? _ "Wait, she's a… _a demon?"_

The girl nodded slowly, "It's hard to picture it, but she has a heart of kindness. A soul of courage, bravery, strength. Sure, she's made mistakes in her life, but who hasn't? I've made regretful mistakes, maybe not as bad as hers but still mistakes. You've made mistakes too Leo, right?"

"Of course," Leo had to smile at his next statement, "Lots for the first three days I've been in humanity."

She laughed a little, Leo noticing none of the water on the grass had rubbed off onto her. How could that be? "You're a great friend to have."

Leo smiled brightly, the stars shining back. "If I hadn't met you, then my life would have been a sad one."

She nodded, "If I wouldn't have met you then I wouldn't have been able to shoot demons in the head. On a roof."

Leo's laugh escaped his mouth, "Do you miss your home?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes I wished, I could come back to this house and sit by the warm fire and eat the omelets I made all the time. Sometimes I wished I could just fly away into the stars, live with those I loved. Sometimes I just want to jump along the roofs of buildings, without being chased by demons. Sometimes I wish I could sit by Isabelle and Alex and drink their homemade hot chocolate. Sometimes I wish I could just have one normal day with Breena. But then, now I wish I could stand at the top of a building and watch the stars with a boy, one year older than I. One who had ice blue eyes that could been seen from the city, and dirty blonde hair that could never get dirtier. But, when I think from the heart, I want to just sit with the stars with all those who I loved, where my heart truly was and laugh. Laugh all day till my stomach hurt and I begged for mercy. And get truly loved from a man, who I truly loved."

The stars never seemed so bright, some bigger than others. Some so small you could barely see them, some who just shinned above the rest. Each night, when he was in the abandoned city, he looked up at the stars and said, 'I'm one person out of the billions, but if I could have one miracle I would wish for a true friend. One who stayed by my side, one who would dance by me for ages, and never get tired. One who truly loved me for who I am.' He remembered those memories as they swept over him, he wished for nothing more than a friend.

And he got one.

One whom believed in him. Trusted him. Cared about him. Who saw who he really was.

Leo knew he found his miracle, his wish that the stars had made. But as he smiled, he knew that this was the beginning, and this was only going to get better.

The only reason was,

Because he had a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

They headed down to the house after the sun had gone up, no demons had been seen nor any other monsters. It was such a nice day, the birds in the distance flew to tree to tree while squirrels scurried around.

The house was caked in dust, there was chandelier when you walked in and a stair case that led up stairs. They walked down the hallway where there was a door that lead into a bathroom, then a couch with chairs then there was a rusted push door. The floor boards creaked under the pressure and the girl said, "It's been abandoned, before the fire started…"

The girl grabbed Leo's hand and swung him to the ground as Leo heard a gunshot. He looked up to see a couple demons coming at them. They haven't even saw the entire house. She pulled me farther away as Leo threw a chair at them to back them off, the ran out the back door before the entire thing caught on blaze, they jumped over the stone fence into the garden smashing some flowers.

Leo saw some demons fly out of the windows, wolves onto of the roof, growling and biting demons who were on top. Leo forgot about the demons, and how they caught the building on ablaze.

"I forgot, Leo. I forgot this, this _chaos." _The girl said apologizing.

Leo set a hand on her shoulder, "We should go."

She nodded as they heard more screams of the demons, and the cries of the creatures. The fire crackling, smoke going up to the sky making the clouds darker.

"It was late fall when it burnt down," she said in pain, "I saw it in the distance where our car drove off, I remember nothing but the clouds darkening. The sky snowing, helping the fire calm down."

She leaned against Leo in pain and wrapped her arms in coldness. Leo didn't know what to say or do, he just followed the girls footsteps. He wish he had something to say, something to make her fell less guilty.

"How much longer till Breena found you?" asked Leo after a long walk in silence, the trees thickening.

"Less than three weeks, I lived in Oakville, West Virginia." She said, "The thing about time is we can direct ourselves through it now. We can travel through it."

It all rushed at them as they walked, then they were in a different place. Different time. A small cottage with a small pond stood in front of them, "Welcome to my second home."

Two people stood on the bridge, Leo squinted to try to see them. The girl pushed them behind a tree, just as one of them looked up.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leo said in annoyance.

"Look, if we get seen by the past then that could change the entire universe. We have to be careful," she whispered quietly, looking around the tree.

Leo nodded and did the same, there was a tiny girl who held a fishing rod and a small tackle box. Was she about to fish? And the other looked like she just woke up. What was going on?

"Can you hear them?" asked Leo quietly, he said it almost like a whisper.

"The really small one is me, the other one is Breena when she was young." She said.

"The little ones hair is just blonde though, how can your hair be blonde when it has navy and sky blue?" whispered Leo, he had more questions pilling up.

"That's why Breena went back to fix it, my hair wouldn't be this color nor would I be a…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wait, you're a demon?" Leo looked away and at the girl.

"No, not even close." Answered the girl. "We'll have to wait out three days."

"Three days?" Leo said, "Can't we just travel through time again."

"No, then we can't get home. There's a limit to everything." She said climbing up the tree.

…

Three slow days passed as they stayed in the trees, watching, waiting and talking.

"What do you think Alex and Isabelle are doing?" asked Leo eating some crackers, leaning on the trunk of the tree.

She shrugged as she balanced on the branch, "Probably finding a way to get us back, maybe a fight a few demons. Find that coward Blake."

"Oh that guy! I remember him, what's so wrong with him?" Leo stuffed a cracker into his mouth and put his coat over his shoulders.

"He's a murderer, loves to travel through time. Usually messes it up, making the world the worst place ever. Only idiots follow him, hunters try to kill him all the time but he's very tricky. He's trying to open a door to both paranormal worlds and the human world." She said picking a leaf off the branch next to her and inspecting it.

"What will happen if he does?" asked Leo zipping the bag back up and setting it into his backpack that hung on the branch next to him.

"Chaos. Complete chaos. Humanity will see these demons, they will scatter, run. Most will get killed, then when the demons take over than humanity will vanish. No more humans, no more hunters. Only blood. It will be the age of bloodshed, and not even hunters and huntresses can stop it." She concluded, "Well at least that's what I think will happen."

"Interesting, very." Leo said in complete memorization. He scratched his chin and thought to himself. The girl looked over as the day had vanished into day, Leo looked through the leaves and saw the smaller girl hanging her feet off the dock.

"How deep is that pond?" Leo whispered moving some leaves so he could see better.

"Drowning deep." The girl whispered back, she began to climb down slowly trying not to attack any attention.

Leo followed and looked behind the trunk, the younger Breena girl appeared from the trees and walked out onto the dock. Leo heard rustling come from his right, a figure appeared and had yet not noticed them.

Leo poked the girl and put his finger to his lip, then pointed in the direction of the rustling where the figure was. The girl nodded and they both slowly moved towards the figure, it stopped and looked around. They hit the ground and began to army crawl towards the figure. The figure moved forward and Leo caught its foot, and it fell to the ground. The girl grabbed the other foot and began to drag it closer into the trees.

The girl jumped on top of the figure, and Leo heard it growl. Leo did the same and pinned it down, the figure fought and tried to get away.

"Stop it!" it yelled, the girl put her hand over its mouth.

"Breena! Shut up!" the girl harshly whispered, to the person.

"I need to fix it, Ra-" Breena started.

"No." the girl's name start with an R. one step closer.

Leo looked up and saw a man walk down the bridge. He held something shinning, then a gunshot was heard. This time, it wasn't the girl. Leo saw the little girl fall into the water, the young version of Breena thrust towards the man. Screaming, yelling, crying. The man disappeared and appeared on the other side of young Breena.

The Breena under us surged forward trying desperately, to fix this. She roared and threw the girl at the tree, knocking her out. She ran down the hill and Leo knew what he had to do, he bolted to his feet and ran at the girl and grabbed just in time. None of the people on the dock seeing them.

"Let go!" she whispered, "I swear-"

"Stop Breena-" Leo began.

A small feather fell down, it was as white as snow. It showed greatly then it disappeared into the pond, Breena underneath Leo crying. He felt the small tears soaking into his shirt.

The pond lit up and a small outline formed on the dock, the man was gone. The girl ran to the small outline, and kneeled down. A glistening tear ran down young Breena's cheek.

There was small, white angel wings on the outline, her hair was blonde with sky blue going into navy. She was an angel.

"She's an angel?" Leo said under his breath, he was in aww. Complete.

_"__Angelus lapsus__," _Breena underneath Leo said, "A fallen angel. The only one ever to exist."

Leo was left in a cliff hanger.


	11. Chapter 11

As they ate dinner in silence, they had come back to reality. Back to the future. Leo was upset that he couldn't see his, because he didn't know it would turn out like that.

"I'm glad to see you found Breena." Isabelle begun shoving some potatoes with steak in her mouth.

"I agree," Alex put in, he was leaning back on his chair. Raising his eyebrow in the direction of Breena, Leo guessed that they've never met before.

"You're a good cook Isabelle," Leo also put in, next to Alex's comment. The girl said nothing, he needed to find out his name.

"I'm usually not cooking for demons," Isabelle was first notified before we left that Breena was a demon. And she wasn't happy about it, she was a Huntress, she killed demons.

Breena's lip moved up but then stopped. She clenched her jaw then said, "Well from a demon to a Huntress, it's very good."

"Very cute, it's like you mean that." She crossed her arms, she was so mad her face was red.

The girl pushed her chair out and left, she was probably mad too. The demon, Hunter, Huntress and a seventeen year old kid were left at the table.

"Isabelle, please stop." Alex concluded.

"Alex, it's a free country." She turned and sneered.

"Go," Breena whispered to Leo.

Leo stood, "Excuse me."

"Go ahead, I have some steam to burn." Isabelle said as she faced Breena her jaw clenched.

Leo nodded and walked up the stairs where the girl walked up, Breena blared up and the conversation went into full blast. All Leo heard was yelling. He noticed a small draft and turn the corner onto the second level, he saw a window open.

He walked towards it and saw the girl looking up at the stars with her feet hanging off the roof.

"I won't bite." She said as Leo felt her smile, as she patted the roof next to her.

Leo climbed out the window and sat next to the part where the girl patted. "Why did you leave? Not like you took a bite of your meal."

She sighed, "I wish the world wasn't made up of fighting. I wish it was made up of peace."

"From what I've learned, same." Leo smiled, the stars shinned no brighter than they were in the past. Maybe a few more appeared tonight, than in the last place.

She gave out a quiet laugh, she put her head on his shoulder. And all of his body flared.

"What happened in the past?" it was a tricky question to ask, but Leo needed to know now. He knew her past, but needed to know it clearly. "I mean at that pond."

She sighed again, this time, white smoke made of pure coldness formed. "Look, I'm someone who would take a bullet for anyone. And that's exactly what I did. I took a bullet when I was nine, right in the heart, for a werewolf. _A demon. _I didn't care, she was different from the others. Way different, if you got to meet her. You would too. Isabelle doesn't understand, not all demons are bad. I fell into that pond, I _died. _I remember a feather sinking with me, then I lost my breath. Then I felt myself breath, not in water but on surface. I was alive.

"Breena, though, thought what happened to me was all her fault. I took a bullet, she blamed herself. She thought she should've took it, and it stayed with her even if I'm alive. It scared her, deep. She wanted to change the past, but she can't. That's why I'm always being hunted, because I don't fit inside this world, or the other one. I have my own, separate, world. She wanted to take the bullet, to end her life but I couldn't let that happen. That would change the existence of life, the entire world." She was looking at her hands, Leo knew the entire story now. Of how she took a bullet for friendship, how she sacrificed herself, not once but twice, to save someone she cared about.

Leo wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, "I would take a bullet for you."

"I would take two," she looked up at him and smiled. Leo did the same back.

"Hey you two," he heard a voice that almost sent Leo off the building. The snow had started to fall, and Leo just noticed.

The girl didn't flinch, the voice didn't even scare her. "Yes, Alex?

"The battle down stairs if heating up, I tried to stop them but it's only getting worse." Alex said as he scratched his forehead and held his hand out for the girl.

She nodded and took it, and he helped her off the roof. Alex gave a small nod to Leo and continued his way down the hallway and down the corner.

The girl smiled and walked down the hallway with Leo, she still had her jacket zipped up and her hair was in a ponytail. Her navy eyes shining bright as she walked down the stairs.

She whispered to Leo, "Watch this." She cleared her throat, "SHUT UP!"

The entire house rattled under his voice, Leo crossed his arms and smiled. Both girls stopped howling at each other and withdrew back to their seats.

"That's better," muttered Alex and walked into the room with the fireplace, TV, and sofa. He sat down and turned it on, he wanted none of his business with this fight.

"Now," the girl sat down, "what's you two's problems?"

Leo followed and sat next to Isabelle, her nostrils flared. Her face was red with anger, Breena's was almost the same, maybe a little brighter.

"I don't want a _demon _inside of my house!" Isabelle yelled, Breena growled.

"I don't appreciate an immature Huntress calling me a demon!" Breena said with anger, she wanted to win this fight so bad. Leo just knew it.

_"__Immature?" _ Isabelle bolted to her feet, and threw a dagger at Breena.

The girl whipped her hand over and caught it, just where the blade was about to meet Breena's face. Her mouth dropped, the girl swung her hand down and the blade went into the table. And deep.

"Isabelle!" the girl yelled, "That's enough! You never act like this! What's wrong with you?"

Isabelle muttered, "I don't appreciate her tone."

"Nor do I." the girl said, "Now, I'm going to stick up for both of you. Solve this, and you two will be happy with the decision. Get it?" the girl whispered to Leo, "Go to the other room where Alex is, I think a cat fight is about to start."

Leo let out a small laugh, and got shot a look from Breena. He left no more words, but with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was brutal, Isabelle was MIA, Alex was out looking for her, Breena was gone, so was the girl. Leo sipped his coffee from a mug and stared out the window, _so much action!_

He smiled at his comment. He saw no people wondering the streets, no kids kicking a soccer ball around, nothing. It was a perfectly beautiful day but nobody was here, there was some citizens seen from the city borders but none wondered the neighborhood.

Leo shrugged and gulped down the rest, wiped his mouth and set the mug into the kitchen sink. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a door shut. He paused, then on the balls of his feet walked slowly back down the steps. He poked his head out and saw a man, almost like Alex, sitting on the sofa. _Who does he think he is?_

From instinct, Leo kept a knife with him. One that Isabelle had gave him, he pulled it out and slowly walked towards the man. He threw his hand down to only scare him, the man caught his arm flipped him and landed on the sofa, all in one easy pull.

"That looked fun, can I try?" he cooed, Leo knew it wasn't Blake because he had black hair and this boy had blonde.

"What are you doing inside my house?" He knew it wasn't his, it was Isabelle's but he just needed something.

"Your house? What are you talking about?" he laughed very lowly, keeping his eyes on the TV screen, "This is Isabelle Penn's house."

"No, it's not." Leo wasn't sure why he was lying to him, but he was losing his ground. He needed some proof that he lived here.

"Dude, seriously? See that dent in the wall over there," he gestured at a part of the wall that was dented in, Leo hadn't really bothered to notice it. "I smashed Alex's head into that wall, good times. Good times."

"You seem dangerous," Leo said sarcastically.

"Wow, so funny. I'm laughing so hard right now, but sometimes you need to keep some sarcastic comments to yourself." He clicked a button on the remote and paused whatever he was watching, he looked over into Leo's icy eyes. "Sweet eyes bro, are those contacts?"

"No," Leo said sternly, why on earth would Leo wear contacts? He must of hit his head when he was a baby, he smiled. "Don't have to act so cool."

The man snarled, "Watch yourself, I could smash your head into that wall. I bet it won't come out."

Leo zipped his lips shut, this guy was serious. He wasn't here to call out Leo on his terrible jokes, he must be here for something else. "What's your name?"

"Jason Ride," he said, "I'm Isabelle's brother's best friend. Don't mess with me. What about yours?"

"Leo Boone," Leo said, he heard a door open. It was the loudest door in the house, which meant someone was coming through the front door. Alex walked through the door and smiled.

"Jason! What's up?" Alex asked, Jason stood and gave him a knuckles.

"Nothing much, just talking to this kid." He smirked, "Thought I was an intruder, it was fun when I flipped him."

"Flipped him?" Alex repeated with a smile on his face, "You must be really light, cause that's happened so many times lately."

Jason took out his dagger, he was almost wearing the same clothes as Alex's maybe just with a little yellow here and there. "Ready to go out, tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I just wasn't expecting you this morning." Alex shrugged, "Does that mean you want to start early tonight?"

"Yeah, apparently Luke is doing something else later tonight, so well end a little early. Jake said he'll be there, and Kevin said he can make it this week. What 'bout you?" Jason said putting his dagger in his boot.

"I'm cool, nothing going on except Isabelle has gone a little cuckoo and is MIA. What's Luke doing?" Alex said entering the kitchen and coming out with red wrapped object, he gave it to Jason and nudged his head.

"Going on a stupid date, I told him to make it tomorrow but he insisted he did it tonight," Leo was listening to the entire thing. Jason had finally noticed, "What's this mortal doing? How can he even see me?"

Alex looked over at Leo, "Don't ask me-"

_"__Mortal?" _Leo repeated with anger, he was different. This Jason guy had nerves.

Jason crossed his arms, "Your pure mortal. Skin and bones, how can you even see us?"

"Just to let you know but I'm different." He stood, "Just like Alex," he leaned closer to Jason, "like Isabelle," he crossed his arms, "and like you. Jerk."

Leo walked up the stairs leaving Jason in memorization. Leo felt his heart fill with pride, courage and being able to stick up for himself. He was strong, in his own different way.

…

Leo's door was knocked on and Alex appeared, Leo looked up at him then continued reading his book.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, "Jason is a little out of hand, doesn't care what people think of him. Accept when you call him 'jerk.' You had real nerve saying that."

"It's not your fault," Leo flipped the page in his magazine, "why do you even hang out with that guy?"

Alex hesitated then leaned on the door frame, "If you get to know him, he kind of loosens up a bit. Maybe a lot, not that bad of a kid."

"So, Alex, what did you want to tell me? Or did you just want to apologize?" asked Leo looking up over his magazine.

"It took real nerve to call Jason a jerk," he smiled and covered his mouth, hiding a smile. "So, he invited you to come tonight, what do you say Leo?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "You're not pulling my leg?"

He smiled, "Nope, you've got gut. And I admire it. Completely."

Leo thought for a minute, thinking if he really could deal with that jerk again. Could he handle it? Leo considered his answer then nodded.

"I'll go."

…

For the rest of the day we searched for Isabelle, till Alex and I found her hanging her legs off the building.

Alex calming voice asked, "Isabelle? Are you alright?"

She hesitated, "How can you deal with a demon inside of our house?"

Leo felt a little uncomfortable, he thought that Isabelle didn't know he was here so Leo whispered to Alex, "I'll wait here."

Leo never promised not to listen to the conversation as Alex sat next to her, but they continued.

"I've learned many things over the past few days," Alex begun.

Isabelle hugged one of her legs, "Like not letting a demon inside of your house."

Alex sighed, "Not exactly, Leo's thought me many things. He's thought me how to trust, and how to stick up for yourself."

Isabelle looked up at the sky, "I've made many mistakes."

"Everyone has," Alex wrapped an arm around his sister, "sometimes us Hunters and Huntress's need to learn how to trust. We were born to not have great trust skills, but everyone's different… Right Isabelle?"

"Right," she muttered leaning on Alex.

"Demons can be the same way, some are mistreated. Some are condemned to be the way they are, some are just being themselves. Some just follow in others footsteps. But if you look at one demon at the many, you learn to trust them." Alex sighed, "Have you ever thought, how can an angel trust a demon? How can they even fight together? It's because of trust, complete trust."

"But she could turn!" Isabelle yelled, "Sometimes trust just has to be broken."

"Isabelle," Alex's voice was so calming, Leo was so memorized. "we all can learn, especially about others. Now, can you do your older brother a favor and not call a demon a demon, and not be a jerk to my friend's friend?"

She hesitated, the sun had started to go down. Then her voice stuck about above all the noise underneath them.

"Yes."

Alex hugged his sister and nudged her head.


	13. Chapter 13

As the day grew darker, Leo was getting nervous. He was worried about meeting Alex's friends, Jason had already been enough, but another three? He didn't know if her could do this?

Leo washed his face and cold water and stared into the mirror. His icy blues eyes had gradually faded, he didn't know why, they had never been this dark before. He ignored it and changed into clean clothes, just some jeans, leather jacket and nice cool blue shirt.

He sighed as he put on his boots, a slight knock was heard on the door. He expected it to be Alex but was surprised when the girl walked in.

"Hey," she waved her hand, then dug it back into her pocket.

"Hello," Leo said as he tied his other boot, then double knotted it. "How can I help you?"

"Umm," she scratched her neck, then winced. "Are you going with Alex tonight?"

Leo nodded, as the girl sat next to him. He tried to get a close look at whatever was on her neck, but her hand covered it. "Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"No," she folded her collar up to cover it, "Just be careful alright?"

Leo nodded, "Of course, why exactly?"

She sighed, "Every week they go out, but sometimes they do some stupid and dangerous stuff. I know Alex can handle it, but you… I'm just being cautious, alright?"

Leo knew he could handle himself, but he respected how much she cared about him. "Alright."

Just as he said that Alex walked in, "Hey Leo, time to go."

Leo nodded and whispered in the girls ear, "I'll be fine."

…

Four teenage guys waited at the end of the street for them, he noticed one was Jason but the others weren't familiar to Leo at all. They each exchanged glances at one another when they say Leo, he ignored the fact that he was unwanted but he kept his balance.

Alex pointed to an unfamiliar guy leaning on a light post, "That's Kevin, Kevin meet Leo."

Kevin nodded, his hair was brown with a small streak of blonde. And got back to looking around, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Alex gestured to the guy sitting on a mailbox, having a small phone in his hand, he paid no attention to them. "That's Jake, Jake meet Leo." He didn't even flinch, he kept on playing on his phone. Alex whispered, "Total geek. Loves his toys."

"Luke meet Leo, Leo meet Luke." He gestured to last guy who was chewing gum. He wore a brown leather jacket and some jeans.

"Nice to meet you Leo," Luke gave him a small nod and walked over to Jason. He nodded and they both exchanged looks. Strange.

"Ready to get going?" asked Jason as he pushed Jake off the mailbox.

"Yeah…" Alex said, Leo knew he was nervous to be here. But kept his back strait and his nose high, Leo felt a little unwanted but whatever. You only live once, right?

Luke drew back to me and gave Leo a punch in the shoulder, he winced as Luke smiled. "Are you the famous Leo everyone's talking about?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I guess," Leo coughed, Luke made Leo feel a little wanted but he could still feel the unwanted-ness.

"So how's the girl doing?" he asked as he swung around a pole, it was pitch black and the street lamps lite our way to wherever we were going.

"Fine, she found her friend, if you heard about her friend." Leo said with a little smile, but it faded away fast. How come Leo didn't like this guy? He showed no aggression towards him!

"Oh Breena! She's a good friend, or demon or werewolf whatever she is," he climbed over a bike rack, nothing seemed to stop him. He seemed dangerous, but fun. Leo gave a little smile. "Fun to be around, I once dated her once. It ended pretty quickly, a Hunter and a demon together? Ha! But she's got the heart of a lion! Really cool, what do you think 'bout her?"

"Well," Leo hadn't except hung out with the girl except maybe tackled her, "I guess, pretty cool. I haven't hung out with her much, but she doesn't seem all that bad."

"Nice," Luke looked behind him as Jake fell back from the ground, still on his phone. "Dude, get off of that thing! We got company and you haven't even said hi! Really bro? Really?"

"Oh hi," he said as he gathered up some speed to catch up putting his phone in his pocket, "I'm Jake, your Leo right?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded as Jake nodded then rushed up to Alex and Jason. He seemed like a pretty shallow kid, but he seemed pretty fun.

"Sorry, he's a little quiet. When he probably gets to know you more, he'll probably talk more." Luke shrugged then jumped onto the street, "Pretty fun city right?"

"Where's all the people?" Leo looked around, only some cars were parked but none were driving. Houses and apartments littered these streets but all the lights were off and none showed any sign of life.

"Oh, the thing with this place is that when its dark people have tended to stay indoors. They're all scared that this place will turned abandoned like the last one," Luke said happily skipping down the street, what a cheerful soul.

"What happened to the last city?" Leo knew it was where he used to live, it that structure that gradually fell apart, brick by brick.

"Murder," Luke said as he yelled something at Alex that Leo didn't understand, "so grave that it sent the entire city to flee, nobody was left." Leo knew that wasn't true, one was left. Him. In the depths of shadows.

"Murder?" Leo questioned, "One murder sent an entire city to flee?"

"Oh yeah, people used to dance, enjoy, have fun on these streets," Luke started, "A man got tired of all this chaos, then got a gang together killing a family writing in their own blood 'Your next.' Pretty scary right? Most people ignored it, some people just left, they didn't want any part in it. Next family, same message, none left. Two more families vanished, people excited, leaving no trace as if they were even there. Terrible, they stayed in that city until they suddenly disappeared. No more traces of them. I personally think that Blake guy is a decedent of that man. But eh, who knows."

"Wow," Leo said, "Do you know this guy's name?"

"Oh yeah, his name is branded into everyone's hearts. Scars we call them, his name was Pete _Decessus. _Last name is Latin, which means Pete Death technically speaking. Terrible last name, I would change it in a matter of second, what 'bout you?"

Leo took it in a joke form, "I would do things that they wouldn't expect, like save people, help people and maybe even," something called world peace? "world peace. Then everyone would call me Pete Savor, no need to change it only to restore it. So, I mean, I could change it."

Luke gave out a small laugh, Leo saw Alex look over his shoulder and give a smirk. "Dude, your funny! Has anyone ever told you that? 'Cause you could make a joke out of the strangest subject." He looked over at Alex, "Alex! This dude is funny, bring him more often. I like his style."

Alex nodded and Leo saw Jason sneer, he wasn't happy with Leo, nor did he want him here. Leo ignored Jason and inquired to Luke, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait, Alex hasn't told you?" Luke chimed, "Oh this is going to be awesome!"

"But, what is going to happen?" Leo insisted this time, he had curiosity urging him on.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see." Luke cheered.

Luke went up to the front of the pack and left Leo in the dust a little, sure Leo knew Luke meant no harm but it did hurt a little. Such a cheerful soul, then just leaving?

The next few minutes were just blurs, Leo blocked out the rest of the world and continued following his pack. None of them decided to drop back to talk to Leo, but he just shrugged it off.

They walked to a warehouse that was breaking down just like Leo's old home. He felt a little homesick, there was boards on the door and shadows all over the place. Crawling, tangling. He wondered who was making the shadows but it may of just been them. The sign read _Sanguis_ _Blvd. _which Leo didn't know what it meant, something probably in Latin but Leo just let it go.

"This is against the rules Jason," Alex bellowed, "we can't break the law."

"Eh, maybe not us, but he can." Jason gestured to Leo who stood on the curb, but he managed to hear Jason.

"Are you crazy?" Luke thundered, "We can't send Leo in there! That's idiotic!"

Jason sneered, "I need my blade, a couple of those creeps stole it and I need it back."

"It's a _blade!" _Alex roared, he showed great tension. "Get over it Jason!"

Jason barked at Alex, "I need that blade! Send the kid in, he'll be out within seconds."

"Jason!" Luke hissed, "Break the law, that kids not doing your dirty work! And I know it!"

Leo bit his lip, could this show strength if he went into that place and got his blade? Could Leo prove his strength?

"I'll do it." Leo stuttered, this could be his chance. He saw something jump in the corner of his eye but ignored it, probably was Jake pretending he was in a video game.

Jason smiled with pleasure, Alex's mouth dropped and Luke crossed his arms.

"Hear that?" Jason cooed with happiness, "The kid wants to prove himself."

"Leo don't do it, you've never done anything crazy like this before." Alex begged, "I can't lose another friend."

"Leo," Luke called, "you don't have to, it's just a stupid blade, alright? Please Leo just stay here."

Leo held his breath, his heart thumped out of his heart. He wanted to do this to show what he could do, to show Jason how he's stronger.

"Leo-" Alex started.

"What does it look like?" Leo interrupted. Jason smiled with pleasure, he got his stupid wish.

…

"What are they doing?" Breena hissed under her breath.

"Apparently breaking the law," the girl whispered back, she held two guns and four knives with her. She was ready to face the worst.

"Wait," Leo disappeared as the rest sat on the curb, all except for Alex. He stood there arguing, he was too good to break the law, but would he do it for Leo? "Just Leo's going in?"

The girl inspected it on top of the roof, "Leo wouldn't break the law, but why would Alex give in like that? We got to get him out of there."

"Blood Blvd. is going to get more blood if we don't hurry," Breena inquired, "We got to break the law though."

"Laws are just pebbles if there's a friend in need," the girl jumped over to the other roof, "Plus, only we know were breaking the law right?"

Breena jumped over and nodded, "Demons break the laws all the time, right?" she gave a smile that lighted the sky as they made their way to the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo kept his gun out with him as he kneeled along the ground and moved quickly and quietly. Sometimes the ground would creak but Leo dealt with slyness before, he could slip quietly through the abandoned city as those men came to make measurements.

His hood covered his face as his leather jacket kept his like the night, he hoped none of whatever that was in here would notice his eyes.

A small glint of light stood in the distance, there was absolutely no light in this building. He kept his eye up and kept his feet light.

"Now what are you doing?" A voice asked, neither for behind him nor from in front of him.

He held his breath, his face getting red and he heard the voice again, "Are you looking for something?"

Leo didn't know where the voice was coming from, he kept both his eyes open and his gun pointed.

"Sir, what do you need?" it asked again this time right next to him.

Leo flew backwards and he held his breath, a little boy looking down at his. His face was as white as snow and his head was tilted, "How can I help you?"

"Ah," Leo started, the boy had brownish, yellowish hair with yellow, dark eyes. Like caramel, it was too dark to see what he was wearing but something to blend it with the dark. "A blade?"

"A blade…" he made a humming noise then he nodded, "I remember my sister's boyfriend bringing one in, from a Hunter! Big achievement!"

"Great," Leo gut was woozy, he needed to get out of this place that smelt of rotting bodies. "Can I have it?"

The boy hissed showing two pointed teeth, a vampire. He moved with lightning fast speed onto the wall and sneered, "Why would I do that?"

"Cause, you're a nice kid." Leo gave a slight smile.

"Kid? Aren't you a Hunter?" he hissed louder, Leo heard a thump on the level above him.

"Shh!" Leo begged, "Please, I'm no Hunter." Leo lied, "If I don't get that blade I'm going to die with my sister, and I don't want that to happen to us! By a Hunter!" The boy hissed, but held his sneer.

"You risked your life to save your sister's life?" He asked and with lightning fast speed he was helping Leo up, smiling with those jagged teeth showing.

"Yeah," Leo knew it wasn't good to lie to the first kid he had ever met, be he needed to survive this night. To break a couple laws, and show his strength.

"This way!" he raced along as fast as lightning, dragging Leo along.

He dragged him to a small dining area where tables still stood, nobody there. In the distance a small blade lay on a table, the boy let go and ran towards the blade.

Leo looked around to see nothing except for everything caked in dirt, dust and some water dripping from the ceiling. He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked over the water forming a small puddle.

He noticed it was bubbling, he crunched his eyebrows and looked up. Falling backward at the sight. Every single pair of eyes he could ever imagine on him, he shrieked as some fell to the ground.

Vampires, their mouths covered with blood. Leo trying to scramble to his feet, a man picked his up as if he was a feather. "Now what do we have here? A Hunter?"

The boy ran over and tried to make the man stop grabbing Leo, Leo felt his loose a shortage of breathes. He clawed at the arm.

"He's not a Hunter!" the boy yelled, "George put him down!"

Leo flew across the room hitting the wall then meeting the ground, he got to his feet and held his gun out.

"Stop it!" the boy yelled as he stood on the table, more vampires dropping from the ceiling.

"Henry! This is a Hunter, breaking the law! He must be put to death!" yelled a bald guy who was completely tattooed.

"He's going to be killed by a Hunter if I don't help!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs.

The entire crowd of blood suckers stood in silence, a buff man said. "What the meaning of this boy?"

"Look, he just needs that blade! He and his sister are going to be killed if we don't help!" Henry yelled, "By Hunters! We've all seen that my brother has pried it from one, but can we give it back to save a life? Please just this once!"

"Henry," a guy stood up, "I spent an entire week getting that."

That must have been Henry's brother, it took a week? Wow. It must be hard to get something from a Hunter.

"I say kill him!" a women yelled from the blood sucking crowd.

"Yeah!" another screamed.

Henry turned around and waved, this was it? This was the end?

The entire crowd surged forward as Leo shot a few times, but then the roof cracked in and water came flowing out of it. With two familiar face, one with a gun another with her claws.

"Ready Leo?" she asked.

Leo smiled and jumped up on the table with them, "Ready." Then the crowd roared and the guns blasted, and the laws broke.

All in a matter of seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

As the fight broke out many vampires fell at the scene, some scattered many women protected their children. The moon outside blazing through the giant crack, that the two girls broke through. Many vampires fought for their lives as the girl shot bullets at them, she aimed, shot and hit each one perfectly.

Leo would be running, screaming and dodging if he was these idiots. Sure, Leo couldn't say he hit every vampire but he had pretty good aim. Leo dodged a few vampire attacks as he shot more, some he just got lucky on.

His bullets quickly ran out, but the girl was covered with them. Breena had disappeared but you could see vampires disappearing within the mess, each falling to the ground and not coming back up. The girl jumped from table to table shooting perfectly while she was still in the air. She took no affects from these creatures and brushed them off, Leo thought that maybe the girl wasn't a fallen angel maybe just a girl with tricks up her sleeves.

"Leo!" She threw a pack of bullets at him, some fell but most scattered around his feet. "Load up buddy!"

Another vampire faltered to the ground as Leo reloaded with no flaws. He shot more vampires as he jumped over to the table where the knife stood glowing, it was shining a faint yellow. The designs beautiful, and distracting.

Leo lunged forward onto another table as a vampire grabbed his leg, pulling him into the mast of vampires. Each screeching with pleasure and crawling closer to him. He turned and shot as he hit the bald man in the chest and he faltered backwards. Leo shot to his feet and dove towards the blade just as the boy appeared in front of it.

"Please-" Leo reached for it and the boy hissed.

"Who are those people? Are they friends? Trying to kill my people?" He hissed as he stepped over the blade his sharp teeth glinting in the moon light.

"Henry, do this for me." Leo said kicking a vampires hand, "It may be against your people, but think about lives you could save."

"I kill, I don't help." Henry said with a snap, taking one step closer to Leo.

"You can always change your destiny Henry, it doesn't matter which route you take. It will always-" a women clawed at his foot and he shot at her arm, "-lead you in the right path. Sure there will be mistakes, but those are worth fighting and fixing for."

Henry curled his lip and kicked the blade to Leo, "I'm choosing my own path." And he tipped his head then disappeared leaving the dust swirling where he was.

Leo jumped over a women who tried to stick Leo with her claws for a hand. He barely missed it with a scratched as he stuffed the blade into his boot, "Girl!" Leo so wished he knew her name, "Let's go!"

He looked around for an exit as the girl jumped from table to table missing punches and bites. Breena appeared at the end of the hall and jumped just like the girl, her jacket was ripped and her jeans shredded.

The girl jumped over to me as the moved her hands gesturing up, a small movement of water was heard. The blood suckers looked at their feet as the water droplets moved towards them, each gathering until it was soaking their shoes. Each moving in a circular movement, the girl swirling her hand around, mimicking the water.

She raised her hand as the water shot upwards and so did them, each shooting up into the hole where the moon hung. Leo bulleted up and the water carried his with ease, soaking his clothes. The water moved forward to make a small slope that went down to the roof and Leo slid down it. Hitting the ceiling, scratching his jeans and skin.

The girl helped Leo up and smiled, "Now wasn't that fun?"

Leo squeezed some water out of his jeans, the cold piercing his skin. "Wait," Leo coughed out some water, "that was you?"

She punched Leo in the shoulder and grinned, "Who else would it be silly!"

Breena rolled her hair up and took water out of her hair, "Pretty talented isn't she?"

"Wait how did you get water powers?" Leo begun.

"Leo!" someone screamed from the bottom of the blood suckers building.

"Shh," the girl put a finger on her lip, "we were never here."

The girl jumped sprinted then jumped off the roof, Breena punching Leo in the shoulder. "You did good, next time I'll teach you some technics." She was on the edge of the building then said, "Enjoy your night, and tell that Jason guy he's a jerk. Needs to learn some courage from a kid I know."

Leo smiled as he nodded, she was so nice. She jumped of the roof and twisted as she disappeared, "Enjoy your night." Leo said as she stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked down to see the blade glowing a faint green color now, interesting. Leo waved from the top of the roof yelling, "Hey guys!"

All of them looked up, their mouths each dropping a good eight inches.

…

"How did you do it? Like seriously! Tell the truth," Luke begged, "I need to learn from a courageous man like you."

Alex patted Leo on the back as he tilted his head, "Why did you ever do it? Last time Jason did that, the guy never came out." Alex smiled, "But you! You came out with pure victory! Telling that jerk who is boss! There are thousands of vampires in there, how'd you do it?"

"Secret," Leo smiled as his rolled his jacket and more water dripped out of it.

"Secret?" Jake exiled, "You got to tell me!"

Jason stayed far back, this time none of them fell back to talk to him. Each stayed with Leo, making him feel wanted in this little group.

"Eh," Leo grinned and looked ahead as the street lamps directed their way home. "It's my little secret, it was interesting but fun."

_"__Fun?" _Luke smiled, "I need to hang out with you! Your so much fun! Gosh, what fun you must have with this man Alex!"

Did Luke just call Leo a _man? _Everyone just called him kid, it never took him to heart but to be called a man! Wow! Leo loved this Luke guy, not afraid to say what he thinks.

"Ha-ha, I think my friend made a right choice to keep him." Alex became tense as he stopped everyone following his lead.

Before them stood a Screecher, it's long fingers nails dragging across the floor. The pure white, posed eyes looked around desperately trying to find something.

"Nobody move," Alex whispered harshly.

The Screecher slowly moving towards them, it finger nails making a high pitched noise as it scrapped the concrete.

It stopped as it faced Alex, it swayed to and fro trying to find something. Leo held his breath as it looked in his direction, it moving slowly towards him. It cocked its head and took a step closer, looking at Leo.

Chills ran down his body, as Leo caught himself right about to flinch. The Screecher opened its mouth slightly just as razor sharp teeth where seen.

It turned its head upright and closed its mouth, the Screecher thought nothing was here. Jake stood as frozen as a statue, not ever a breath escaped his body. Luke stood with a knife in his hand, he stood just as still as Jake and sneered at the Screecher. It walked around Leo, a shadow showing Leo where it was.

A shadow formed right at Leo's feet, not his, nor the creatures. Nobody else had moved, only Leo noticed. The shadow put a finger to its lip, he knew it was the girl. But as a shadow now? How can she ever do that? It walked towards the creature as it crawled up its body, the creatures shadow twisting and turning till it made a hole.

The creature dropped from existence just as the girl's shadow disappeared with the creature. The hole disappeared, right in front of Leo, and the street lamp's light was clearly seen. No shadows it block its light.

"What…?" Jason asked stunned.

"Was that you Jake?" muttered Luke, he was as stunned as Jason. Maybe a little less.

"No!" Jake's words escaped his mouth, was Leo the only one who knew what happened? "I can't control _demons!"_

Alex crossed his arm in disbelief, he seemed a little puzzled in the mind but was able to keep a straight face.

"What was that?" Leo lied, he knew exactly who it was. He searched the building tops, he found a small reflection of something on the roof of an apartment. The light disappeared just as he saw something jump down from the building. Were they watching them?

He felt anger swarm in his body, did they think he couldn't protect himself? Was that their problem?

Alex raised an eyebrow at Leo, he knew Leo was holding something back. Something that he wanted to know.

"Is this what happens every time?" There was no point of the question but it made Alex stop looking over at Leo, he glanced at everyone else. Checking if they were okay.

"Let's get back, its late and Jake has a date." Alex interrupted the perfectly good silence.

…

Luke shook Leo's hand before he ran off into the distance but muttered, "Keep the blade, you've earned it." He gave a simple wave to the rest and disappeared into the mist, just as you heard a howl in the night time wind.

Jake patted Leo's shoulder, and gave a simple head nod as he headed back into the city. Where the lights blared, but still no people where to be seen.

Jason gave no goodbye, he whispered something to Alex then left. Hands in pockets, jacket zipped up and his head as high as the night stars. Leo waved at his back, but no gesture to do the same.

Alex patted Leo's shoulder as they headed back to his house where Isabelle, Breen and the girl were supposed to be. He searched around them, making sure there were no more sightings. Just the stars, moon and the mist that covered the grass in tiny water droplets.

They made it home just in time to see clouds swarming, and the raging storm start up. The snow sprinkling then pounding, covering the grounds with blankets. Leo gave a last look at the outside just as he saw the same figure that was there when he first arrived at Alex's house.

That figure where the snow swirled around, wearing all black and no doubt not afraid of Leo. Alex shut the door just as the man disappeared, just like the Screecher had. Just like a figment of imagination.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Oh," Leo glanced behind him outside, "Nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of days where terrible, with the blizzard raging outside nobody dared to leave to house. The snow had made more and more blankets on the floor, blocking the car to get out of the garage, making Isabelle upset as ever. They had too much food, so they weren't worried about that but they were worried for the people outside.

Leo curled up in blankets and slowly sipped his hot cocoa, looking out the window where the park lay. The trees were white, with little here and there glances of brown. The bark around the tree was slowly scrapping away from weathering but they stood tall and strong.

"What are you up to?" Breena asked as she looked out the window.

"Just watching," Leo begun sipping more of his hot cocoa.

"What?" she pulled up a seat next to Leo and looked out at the gleaming snowflakes that danced along the horizon.

"Just at the nature," part of the blanket on his shoulder fell off and Leo shivered.

"Do you ever wish you could survive in it?" asked Breena.

"What do you mean?"

"Be able to run in the snow and not get cold, lay in the sun and not burn up, stand in the wind and not shiver, wouldn't that be amazing?" she traced a figure on the window, the cold piercing the window. Trying to break in.

"I guess so." Leo concluded sipping little by little. The chocolate warming his throat.

She hummed then stood, "Enjoy it while you can," she hesitated, "we all don't live forever." She walked away with her jacket wet with water, wait water? Had she been out in the cold? If so, what was she possibly doing?

He turned to look back out the window, the cold making the window turn a white-ish clear color. The steam heating the window, the cold fighting back. He smiled and looked up to see the man, that same man in the snow blanketed park.

"What on earth…?" Leo couldn't even finish his question. Why was Leo the only one who could see him? What did he want?

He stood the chair moving backwards, Leo eyes grew wider as the man gestured for him to come. Leo's gut dropped, he didn't want any business with this man, none!

Leo picked up his coat and walked out the front door, some air breaking in including some snow. The cold immediately pierced right threw his clothes and his whole body shivered. He hesitated to go to the man, who still gestured to come.

"Go away!" yelled Leo as he held the handle of the door.

The man didn't move, still gesturing for him to come. The blade in Leo's boot glowed the same green when he touched it, he forgot to give it back to Jason.

Leo walked through the heaps of snow, trying not to completely freeze his shoes. The man stopped gesturing for him to come, then he disappeared. Leo stopped, and held his position.

"Tell this to Breena," whispered the man in Leo's ear. Leo swung around, blade in hand but nobody was there whispering in his ear. Just the breeze, and the dancing snowflakes.

"Whose there-" Leo started.

"Stay away from the girl," Leo swung around again, nobody was there. "Or she will regret her decision. Gravely."

"Who are you!" yelled but he felt no more presence, nothing just the snowflakes melt into his face. His eyes filled with anger, why had he not show his face? It couldn't have been Blake, its figure looked nothing like him.

"Leo…?" Breena asked from her porch, in her soaked jacket.

Leo swung around to face Breena, she was almost as fast as the vampire. Leo heart beat a million times faster than it usually did, he wanted answers, but first he must tell Breena what happened or she wouldn't let him inside the house.

"What are you doing…?" she saw that Leo's heart was like a rabbit after it escaped it's predator. "Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Breena," Leo started, "Someone just warned me…" he caught his breath.

"What is it?" Breena asked, grief in her eyes.

"A man told me to tell you," he hesitated, "to stay away from the girl or you will regret your decision." He didn't want to add 'gravely' or it would just kill her slowly. He knew he would regret the decision.

"Was it Blake?" conclude Breena, he voice was begging now.

"No, it was a smaller figure. With bigger biceps, and wearing all black." Leo looked up at the sky, the sky had begun to swirl, becoming darker as seconds passed.

"Let's get inside," Breena said with a shiver

…

Leo say on the couch while Breena tried to get more clues out of Leo. He had nothing to hide, what was happening to him? How come he was the only one to see this? Who was that man?

"Leo, do you have any more information?" Breena begged politely.

For the millionth time Leo muttered, "No."

Breena nodded then stood, just as Isabelle skimmed past her. Not ever looking at her, Isabelle was still taking it in that there was a demon in her house.

"What was that all about?" Isabelle murmured, she picked at her fingernails as the same bun lay in her hair.

"Eh, nothing much." Leo lied, but she had enough problems to face and Leo didn't want to put any more on her.

"Hmm," Isabelle hummed as she looked outside of the window. The snowflakes splatting on the window then melting.

A long binging noise was heard at the front of the house, the girl walked down the steps and muttered, "I'll get it."

She walked out the door as she held a magazine in her hand, reading the pages quickly.

…

A few minutes later the girl came back and handed a letter to Leo, "It's for you."

She walked up the stairs, not amused, as the creaking in the stairs grew dimmer. Isabelle was in the kitchen calling someone, as Leo was alone on the couch.

Leo shrugged and opened the top bit of it, the paper, being very crinkly, broke at his touch. He raised an eyebrow as he inspected the front, _Leo Boone. _That was all the address said, no return address or anything.

He slid the note out of the envelope and opened it, it was folded a few times then he finally read the letter to himself:

_Dear Leo,_

_Watch your back. I'll be back, oh and if your friend doesn't listen. She's going to regret it for a long time. I suggest she gets out of there before midnight. You have been warned. Sleep tight, don't let the demons get you. _

_Sincerely._

_Your Worst Nightmare_

He read it over more than once, trying to gather all the data, information. What? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Was this just Jason being a total jerk?

"What does the letter say?" Isabelle asked with some coffee, the strong aroma filling the room.

"Oh it's just a stupid letter from…" he hesitated but managed to keep it presentable, "Luke. He just wanted to say how good things went a couple nights ago."

She gave a small laugh, "Wow, you must be a charmer."

"Very funny Isabelle," Leo rolled his eyes and smiled.

Leo walked up the stairs and knocked on Breena's door, "Breena? You in there?"

"What is it?" She called sternly though the wood door.

"I got a note that suggested you leave before midnight, I suggest this is the time to go." Leo called back at her, "I'm sorry."

Leo heard her laugh, "Very cute! Tell that guy I'm not leaving her side till her last breath!"

The door slammed shut and locked, Leo chocked back the words. The man seemed so serious and yet she took it as a joke?

…

The mourning was good, everyone in a cheerful mood and Isabelle actually spoke to Breena. Leo sipped his coffee wondering why the girl hasn't come down yet, after another thirty minutes Leo decided to go check up on her.

"Be right back," He set his coffee on the table and walked up the stairs, they creaked with every step.

The door had a draft of a cold breeze, maybe the air conditions was on to high but he ignored it. He called, "Are you okay?"

Nothing, just the breeze coming out of the door. He slightly opened the door to see a small blade that was navy and sky blue that was on a desk. It led up to a small dresser, bed, then into a bathroom. It was awkward enough, but after the scare yesterday he took a chance. He walked towards the desk where the knife was, a small navy blood puddle lay.

He eyes widened as he say it dripping into the bathroom, he followed the chair until it led to a window open. Snow soaking the floors, carpets and towels. He wasn't joking, the guy took his chance and took the girl.

Leo raced down the stairs and saw Alex waiting and the two girls laughing. Alex waved and rolled his eyes at the girls. "Girls these days eh, Leo?"

"The…" he took a deep breath in from his run, "girl is missing."

The girls stopped laughing and Alex set his coffee down, running up the stairs. The Huntress and the demon doing the same, Leo followed after them.

Alex pushed the door open and saw everything, all at once. He looked around, looking for clues. Breena sniffing around as Isabelle curled herself up and cried.

"Why! Why is it always…" she sobbed before she said the girl's name. So close.

"Breena," Leo warned, "Do you think…?"

"This is all my fault," she hit her head and grabbed her hair, "All mine."

"Breena you don't always need to blame yourself-" Alex started.

"Alex! I always make the wrong decision! Always!" she yelled as she climbed out the window.

Leo walked into the bathroom as Breena's screaming continued. He looked around for any clues, he looked up at the mirror. To see the man's shadow smiling, he held his finger to his lips. The figure spun and showed the girl struggling trying to get out of a chair, she looked around and saw Leo. She yelled in the bandanna that was wrapped around her mouth, her face was cut and bruised. Her coat was ripped off and her arms lay bar, cuts running up and down. A giant wound was in her side, a… _bullet _wound?

The figure swirled then disappeared, he managed to get a glance at the place. Something where boxes piled high and spider webs strived. Metal was everywhere and a small vehicle lay in the background, wet from the snow.

"Breena," Leo spat, "She's somewhere with boxes piled high, spider webs and a small gold vehicle."

Breena popped in the window seal, tears covering her face. "Really?"

"Really."


	17. Chapter 17

"Tough kid," Alex patted Leo on his back. Isabelle had brought an extra blanket and wrapped it around Leo, he declined again knowing he would regret the decision but Isabelle wrapped him in it anyways.

"I couldn't find a way in," Leo begun, "It seems like nobody could get in, unless if they flew."

Breena had inspected the building brick by brick and nodded, "Seems pretty reasonable-"

_Bang! _Was heard from a door slamming from the building next to them, the cars light shining on it. The building was fifty to forty feet tall, it was a brick building that was slanted because of the snow, two long black cylinders sprouted from the top of the building.

Leo shivered as the crew thought of what to do, his clothes were ripped and soaked. His hair was in his face and his whole body quivered. Man this stunk.

"There's our answer," Isabelle concluded as she took out her whip, "Let's get going."

Each one took their own route, Isabelle went through a window, Alex managed to pull himself onto the roof, Breena went around which left Leo to the door. The snow swarmed and melted on Leo, shivers ran up and down his body.

He peeked through to see nothing but boxes, was this the right place? There were two floors, a railing was locked onto the ends of the second floor. He made his way in as he blended with the blackness that swarmed around, there were no sighting of demons yet. But that didn't mean anything, right?

Dust had caked the ground, some snowflakes coming through the doors and windows. A long chain hung from the ceiling with a hook on the bottom, some rooms lay here and there but they were all vacant.

Some of the bricks were popped out of their spot, some snowflakes creeping through. Outside the wind howled, the wind cut into the building with a little gust but nothing big. The ceiling or the second floor had huge holes, they caved down the metal creaked with pain.

Leo traveled along the wall as the metal was as cold as the Artic, ever though he'd never been there. They only light were from a couple small holes in the ceiling and the door that Leo mistakenly forgot to close.

He heard a small noise in front of him but those boxes blocked his view. He walked over to the boxes and made his way through the little cracks in between them. The little maze started to shrink as he came to the clearing. Leo saw Isabelle on the second floor, she blended in with the shadows perfectly but the glint of her blade was bright.

Leo took out his knife as he wondered till her found the exit from the maze of boxes, nothing was there. Only a small area where light was, he exited and stood in the light. The giant hole in the ceiling showed the bright full moon, it was a shade of grays and blues. The beautiful snow colored sky danced around the moon, but the moon shone brightly through the clouds.

"Nothing's here." His voice echoed off the walls as Alex leaned on the railing, a small creak echoed. Alex looked down at the railing and shrugged it off.

"You sure?" asked Alex, he said it louder as he inspected his surroundings.

"This place has to be it," Isabelle appeared from the shadows, her knife glinted in her boot. "what about that noise? Plus, there's only these two factories but there are some abandoned places in the mountains. But that would take too long, way too long."

Breena appeared from a pile of boxes, she stood on top of one and did the same thing as Alex. "Something's wrong with this place, there's a strange breeze over here."

"Breena," Isabelle rolled her eyes, "There's like eight broken windows and Leo left the door open."

"Isabelle," Breena clenched her teeth, annoyed. "I know that, but there's no windows or doors over here. And it's coming from a room."

"I'll be down in a sec," Alex begun as he disappeared and then jumped on the railing, and flew over the boxes grabbing onto the chain. He swung around then climbed down, he wiped his hands on his jeans and smiled, "That was fun."

"Mine was _more _fun," Isabelle smiled as her high heeled boots clicked on the ground. She smirked as they made their way over to Breena, she sat on the boxes as Leo laughed at the way Isabelle came down. She just jumped and crushed poor boxes to the ground with those daggers as high heels.

"We don't have all day," Breena crossed her arms and lead us to the room.

She was right, there was a strange breeze in here. There were no windows, and Alex had to kick down the door to even get in.

"Nothing's in here," Isabelle crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Breena, we don't see anything." Alex whistled but Leo did.

The room was very small, a desk lay in the corner and a map on the brick wall. Some destinations were circled but most of them were left to be covered in dust. A chair lay behind the desk, it was casted in dust. The other chair in front of it, well, there was no dust it seemed to have been brushed off a few weeks ago and dust had just made its way there.

He felt the breeze come from the ground, so… he moved the carpet over to see nothing but floor tiles. He noticed one had been moved, he took out his knife and dug it out. It popped out to reveal stairs.

"Told you," Breena sung with pleasure as she patted Leo on his back. "Good job Leo."

Breena climbed down first, then Alex, Isabelle then Leo, even though he found it. The chamber led to a giant stadium, where all kinds of demons stood with pleasure. Leo held his breath as they split up one more time, Leo didn't like the idea of it but he was outnumbered.

"Another!" Leo heard a demon screech. Leo carried along back where they all seemed to be staring at, he had never seen so many unusual monsters in one place before. None of them fought, they all seemed to be enjoying something to light their cold hearts.

Some blood suckers were on the ceiling watching, Leo kept his distance in the shadows. The only light was some cracks were from the ceiling where the light came from the factory.

He remembered those holes in the clearing, were those boxes gathered around. Was it to protect this hideout? They were small, unnoticeable holes but produced so much light. The light shining off all the different coats of the monsters.

Leo made his way around as the demons started to screech in pleasure, he was ever more curious of what was happening.

He dragged his hand along the wall, it was crusted out of dirt and some metal poles helped the room from caving in. he felt a slick piece of something and stopped, he looked over to see his long lost friend.

Henry smiled in pleasure, his eyes scanned Leo as he pulled his hands back. The boy's hair was tossed all around and he looked pumped, like he'd been sleeping all day. Well of course Leo! He's a vampire!

"Now how unlucky is it to run into me?" Henry smiled, his fangs showing brightly. Leo took a step back and felt a crunch, he looked down to see broken glass. He picked up his foot and set it away from the glass.

"Henry," Leo smiled but it quickly faded, "Were just here to get my sister, like I said. After I give them the blade they promised they would go save my sister." Leo looked down into his boot where the blade was, it was covered up by his jeans. Thank you!

"Oh I see," Henry looked over to the demon crowd, "Why do you have a werewolf friend then?"

"Oh," Leo's mind spun, "the werewolf is under the Hunter and Huntress's command. She was condemned to forever stay with them until her final days come."

"I see, I see." He looked back over at Leo, "What in it for me if I let you go?"

Leo held his breath and took off his backpack gently. He swung it around and unzipped it, he took out a small toy he had took from a toy store that was broken into by demons. It was a small robot that hadn't rusted of the snow yet, it looked perfectly new.

"How 'bout this?" Leo said with a smile.

"Deal!" Henry said with delight and grabbed the toy and flew up to the ceiling.

"Again! Again!" Leo heard a demon that flew in the air sing.

Leo's curiosity started up again and he slowly made his way to the front. Leo braced himself with whatever was ahead of him, he dodged bottles and tried not to run into boxes. Just as he made it to the front, he regretted his decision. His curiosity faded.

His stomach turned.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo's face went white, but the girl's was whiter. Her breathes were shallow, her cut up body barley staying alive. The demons were pleased with a man slicing her with a blade.

"Another?" the man cooed, his tone convincing. It almost made Leo yell, "Another!"

"Whoo!" yelled the crowd as it jumped with excitement.

She was tied to a chair, her arms were tied back and the rope cut into her chalky white skin. Her lip was cut open, her cheeks had slices up and down it. One of her eye's was swollen shut, her legs tightly wrapped around the legs on the chair, her arms bleeding out.

The man was broad with thick biceps, maybe four times the size of Alex. He was a mutant, probably, and the olive, brown skin had veins running up and down. His shirt's sleeves were ripped from those muscles and his eyes a piercing red.

The girl shirt was torn, including her jeans. Her entire wardrobe was soaked in her own blood, her hair caked in dust. She looked up as the man came closer, a blade shinning in his hand.

The man whispered something in her ear, the girl clenched her teeth. She shot forward trying to attack the man but the chair held her down.

"Ha!" yelled the man the blade swinging in the air, "A Huntress so limp and useless! What kind of friends do you have? They gave you up like a small doll! Now in our safe hands, very _safe." _The man swung piercing the girls side, she held her breath in pain.

Leo choked on his barf, she was so beaten that it was terrible to see these demons applause in pleasure. Leo thought of the man's words, had they not know she wasn't a Huntress? How come Breena wasn't in that crowd? What changed her mind?

A man threw another slice at her cutting her bicep. She held back a scream as she bit her lip, Leo did the same, he could taste the blood.

He pierced his lip with his own teeth, the anger swirled in his mind. He was tempted of running through the crowd with his blade cutting down the giant forest of monsters.

Leo saw Isabelle in a pile of boxes, her mouth was covered. Alex was by her side, covering her mouth. Leo noticed Breena was in the crowd, she walked through it, unnoticed.

"Another!" yelled a creature from inside the montage.

"Throw a punch!" yelled another.

"Cut off her arm!" another yelled in pleasure.

"See this?" the man smiled at the crowd, fangs showing. He wasn't a vampire because of his skin and Leo could see his shirt lift and drop. The man pointed at the girl, "This is what Hunters and Huntresses do to us! We are tortured or we die! She deserves to die, for all the souls lost in the fires of the Hunters! They must parish, and let the D.U.P live on!"

The crowd went wild, then there was a creak. None of the mangled crowd seemed to notice but a man was on the second floor of this place. He wore a suit, it was coal black including his hair. His pant her slick and black too, and a small I.D. card swung on his pocket. His eyes scanned the crown, a smile appeared brightly on his face. He straightened his suit and he disappeared into the blackness.

Different weapons laid on the table beside the girl, the man swiped them all off. _Clank, bang! _He picked up the table, with the help of his buddy, and set it in front of the girl. The man nodded with thanks and grabbed the girls hair and threw her onto the table, a small scream had escaped the girl's mouth.

In the corner of Leo's eye, Isabelle lunged forward and Alex caught her. She fought back trying to claw her way out of his grip.

Alex met my eyes, they were worried and in disbelief. He held onto his sister tighter as he gave a small nod to Leo, did that mean good-bye? Was this the end?

The man picked up a sword, its blade as sharp as metal and the designs were defiantly from the Hunters and Huntresses breed, how did they even get that sword?

He held one hand with the sword as the sword turned into a flaming red color, the man gripped the girls head on the table, the girl closed her one good eye.

The man came down with the sword, "WAIT!" someone yelled from the audience, the man's sword an inch above her neck. The one good eye on the girl opened.

"Who said that?" the man yelled with disbelief, anger in his voice. He stomped on the platform and came to the center and peered into the audience.

"I did," the crowd separated, Breena was standing there with her back straight, her eyes slits.

"Now why on earth did a fellow demon stop a beheading?" the man barked in an angry tone, his muscles flexing.

"Because, shouldn't we kill her in a different way?" Breena smiled with pleasure, what the heck…?

"Like cut off her arm!" some demon yelled from the crowd.

"Her tongue!" yelled another.

"Now, why do you believe we should do that?" the man snarled letting go of the girls hair, leaning towards the crowd on top of the platform he stood.

"For fun, of course." She smiled, "So she dies slowly, with pain!"

The crowd went wild, the demons in the air jumped up and down with pleasure. The blood suckers on the roof chanting in some other language, and few howls sounded off.

Isabelle was back behind the boxes where Alex held her tightly. Leo took out his knife, the closest demon to him her grabbed and pulled him into the shadows. "I guess we got to do this the hard way," Leo muttered and cut the demons throat. He had to cut through the crowd somehow, Isabelle and Alex catching on.

Most of the demons were oblivious, as Breena mesmerized them with her speech. Of how they should kill the girl this way or that way.

Leo cut down the demons one by one, none of them noticed the demons going down one by one.

Leo grabbed one on the shirt and whispered in a hole in its head, "Come back here, I need to tell you something." The demon nodded and came back as Leo sliced through him, so oblivious.

Slowly, each oblivious monster from the monster came into the darkness to get a present. The crowd was slowly getting smaller, but the man was too interested in Breena's speech to even the sudden disappearances of his fellow comrades.

Isabelle and Alex were doing a pretty good job, each taking down two at a time. Leo stopped as there were no more demons he could pull in without being noticed, he cursed and made his way to Isabelle and Alex.

"Isabelle!" Leo whispered harshly, trying to get her attention. The man looked up and over in their direction, they were caught red handed.

"Traitor!" yelled the man, the vampires screeching in pain from the echoes. "We have Hunters and Huntresses here! Kill them!"

The remaining demons turned and attacked, Alex did a lot of damage while Leo made his way around to the girl. The man was fighting Breena as she was thrown around.

Leo took out his dagger as he made it to the girl, she said with a raspy voice. "What took you so long?" Leo cut through the ropes as move blood poured from her ankles and wrists. She got up and fell onto Leo, Leo helped her up as she caught her balance.

"Let's get you out of here," Leo called into her ear. She smiled then winced with pain. Leo felt a cold liquid start to soak his shirt… aww man…

Leo looked up to see Breena get thrown around by the man, he caught herself many times. But the man was as strong as eight oxen, he swung down skimming Breena head. The man yelled with rage.

"Why would a fellow demon do this? Fight for a breed that kills your kind!" Yelled the man at Breena as he swung his red-orange sword at Breena.

Breena was taken aback, the questions stopped her in her tracks. The man held his sword with might in the air, he smiled with happiness. "See? Why would you do that? What kind of monster would corrupt your mind like that? It couldn't be your own breed, now could it?"

"We got to help Breena," she coughed as blood rolled out of her mouth.

"Not you," Leo spat. Alex and Isabelle hacked at all the monsters, some running to save their lives, some just wanting a good fist fight.

Breena screamed as the man slapped her as she flew and hit the metal wall, the girl trying desperately to get herself to out of the wall. The man stormed towards Breena, "Why fight sweetheart? Don't you want us, your family?"

"Stop, you can't fight. Not even an inch of your body would let you fight." Leo said.

"I can," she spat.

Breena took another hit as her leg was trapped under the man's foot. The man lifted his sword up and Leo eyes grew huge, the girl pushed Leo to the ground. As he ate dirt, a bright light shown as the girl stood in front of Breena and the man swung down. Right on the wings of an angel.

A fallen angel.

A demon.

_Demons and angels can't be together… they can only fight. _A voice sung in Leo's head.

Leo's body was filled with shock, what? The bright light was blinding, only silhouettes could be seen. Leo held his breath as a figure fell to the ground, then another. Finally the third, but Leo's eyes were getting fuzzy, his vision staring to see small dots.

Leo fell back, his mind escaped the mess just as he heard a yell of agony.

Leo's eyes fluttered shut.


	19. Chapter 19

"No! You can't! Stay here, please!" Leo woke to hear Isabelle plead, her voice all choked up and stumbling.

"Isabelle," Leo's eyes opened very slowly. Everything one giant blur of different colors. A blur touched the other blur, "It's for the best of us, please. You have to understand."

"Breena!" Isabelle – or that's what Leo suspected – turned to a blur in the corner leaning on the wall, probably Breena. "Tell her to stay here, we need her to stay here! She's barely heeled, it's been three days!"

Three days? Had Leo been asleep that long? No, that can't be, it only felt like a few hours not days. What had happened? What was happening?

"Guys calm down," Breena came to Leo's side, his vision clearing. "Leo's awake, we need to continue on this conversation later."

"What…" Leo's throat was dry, like the desert. He coughed and rolled more towards Breena, "What's… going on…?" his head spun and swirled like her was on a roller coaster.

"Oh," Breena swiped her hand through the air, Leo's vision was back now. Clearer and the colors were fully visible. "Ignore that, how are you feeling?"

Leo coughed, his throat aching for water. "Sore throat." Leo looked over to the girl she had a backpack over her shoulders, a suitcase and…. What…?

"Get him some water ple-" Breena started.

"What happened to your hair?" Leo looked into the navy eyes that changed to a nice sky blue. She sat of the bed, by Leo's feet. She scratched her hair that was cut off, it was cut into the pixie cut. But the navy, into sky where still there; could it never go away? She had bangs that covered her eyes, but beyond was cut completely off.

The girl shrugged, "I got to go."

Leo tried to get up but his vision got blurry and Breena helped him back down, "Wow big boy, stay down." Her voice was soothing but direct, she meant business. "You can't get up quite yet, we don't want you to pass out again for another three days. You won't get to say good-bye-"

"Three days?" Leo shrieked, "No, I couldn't have been out for three days. I wasn't even hit with anything, it was all just a mistake I passed out…"

"Leo," the girl looked down at her hands, "It's hard to take it all in right now but, you were hit from behind and there was a light…"

"Look," Breena took in control, she knew how much the girl was hurting. "It's fine, it happens to the best of us. Let's just let you rest some more, you seem a little dizzy."

Leo was right, he was dizzy and his eyes were slowly starting to close. But he fought back the sleepiness, "Tell me what you were talking about."

"Leo-"

"Tell me."

Breena sighed and looked at the girl. "There's been a lot of rumors… err… the thing is," Breena gestured at the girl. "she can't stay with us anymore. She has to go to the D.U.P and sneak… inspect the place. She'll be undercover as a solider, she wants to go in alone. If we both went they would catch us, we have to split up. And Isabelle isn't happy with the plan." Isabelle coughed and sat in a chair next to Breena.

"You're going to stay with us, is that cool?" Isabelle gave a weak smile.

"Knock, knock." Alex appeared at the door with a glass of water, thank the lord for Alex! "How is everything going?"

He seemed pretty off balance, he limped from an injury from the fight a couple days ago. A scar the size of half a pencil laid on his forehead, he handed the glass to Isabelle.

"Fine," Leo croaked, Isabelle handed him the water and drunk it in a matter of seconds.

"Look guys," the girl stood, "I leave in two hours, I need to pack a couple more things." She vanished out of the door. What was a D.U.P?

"What is a D.U.P?" Leo asked shyly, his throat ached and begged for more water but Leo fought down the pain.

"Department of Unified Protection," Isabelle hissed under her breath, she seemed to be mad at just stating the name.

"What that?" Leo asked groggily. His started to flutter shut and before Isabelle could answer Leo escaped back into his dreams.

…

"-Just get him going," the girl spat completely annoyed with the tone in her voice. "If he slows me down then I leaving without him."

"Huh?" Leo asked as he noticed he was standing. He had a fresh shirt, jeans and some combat boots. His shirt was green, his plants were black and a backpack hung from his back. "What the…?"

"Oh," Breena straightened Leo's shirt and threw something in the backpack that lay limply on his back. "Just getting you ready."

Isabelle pulled her hair up in a bun and tied it, she gave a weak smile to Leo. "Hi," a small glistening tear formed on the corner of her eye, "it was nice to-"

"She's at the door waiting," Alex popped out from the hallway, "She isn't going to wait long."

Isabelle nodded and walked out of the room, Breena rolled up my pants and gave an encouraging smile, "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Leo asked, he hadn't quite caught on yet.

"You're going with her," Breena seemed hurt by the subject, zipping up her jacket, "Good luck buddy."

Breena laid an arm on my shoulder and Leo gave a weak smile, when had Leo exactly agreed with this? Breena's eyes filled with tears and jumped on Leo, giving him a bear hug. Leo was taken aback and hugged her back.

"Take care of her," Breena whispered in Leo's ear.

Leo nodded, his breath shallow. "I promise."

"Thank you." and she laid her head in his shoulder, giving a small sob. She leaned back and wiped some tears off her face, then pulled up her sleeves to her jacket.

…

Leo stood at the door as a taxed slid into a stop in front of the house, Alex patted my back and gave a tip of his head.

"Stay strong," Alex took his hand off my back, "'cause I know my friends will miss you. Including me."

Leo cracked a smile it made him feel pretty good inside, "Thank you Alex. I appreciate it."

Leo turned to Isabelle, she was rapidly wiping tears off her face as they streamed down. Isabelle gave Leo a giant hug, whispering: "I'm so glad I met you, if I hadn't my life would have been ruins."

Leo gave a strong hug back whispering, "I'll be back. And we'll talk over dinner, alright?"

Isabelle nodded in his shoulder, his olive green shirt begun to get soaked. She whispered one last sentence before the girl pulled them away.

"I love you."

…

The taxi was as quiet as ever, the girl looked out the window as her sky blue eyes examined the world passing by. Her hair was so short Leo thought he would never get used to it, it was cropped so short but it was pretty.

"Sorry," Leo scratched his scruffy chin. "I had no clue I was coming with you."

The girl let her arm drop as she sighed very big, "Same, Breena thought it would be the best choice."

Leo held his breath, "Was that choice bad?"

The girl looked over, her eyes were shinning. Bangs covering one eye, the covered one was still black but it was slowly going away. "No, I'm not saying that Leo. I just don't want my friends to get hurt, I would have brought Breena – no offense – but if I did my life would be in danger. She didn't want to risk it again, so she concluded she wouldn't go."

"Are you saying I can't protect you?" Leo blurted, his throat was aching with pain but he held it back.

"No, Leo." The girl moved her head back and forth, "No not at all, Leo have you even had a loved one almost _die? _Because you made the wrong choice? Did ever bring down your entire life, it all went crashing down?"

Leo thought back on the question, it was so long ago Leo had almost forgotten he lived in an abandoned city. Nobody there, maybe a few animals, just him and debris; so Leo guessed no. "No I guess not."

"You're lucky. Very lucky." The girl looked back out the window, "It's a painful experience, so painful you want to run away. Be alone, away from things that you care about. It could swallow your entire life. _Grief."_

Leo sighed and looked at his handed, many curves running up and down. Forming shapes, letters and different things. His fingers a little charred from other experiences. "It sounds rough."

"Huh," the girl spat. "Rough? It's like your life just ended. Just because of you."

The words hit him like bullets, she was so nice but her words were wise with pain and grief. She needed something to cheer her up, she wore camo and her arms were crossed against her stomach.

"What was your favorite adventure?" Leo turned to face the back of the girl's cropped hair.

The girl turned with a crooked smile, _"What?"_

"You heard me," Leo snickered, "What was your favorite adventure?"

She looked puzzled but held the smile on her face then started, "When-"

"It can't be with me though." Leo interrupted and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Alright," she looked back and smirked. Was she mocking Leo? "after was with my adopted-adopted-adopted parents I-"

"-Wait, three times adopted?" Leo raised an eyebrow, was she just adding jazz to the story?

"Oh yes, three adopted parents. Most of them killed though, pretty depressing. Will you let me continue?" the girl crossed her arms and gave a giant grin.

"Why not."

"Alright, well after I decided not to be adopted anymore I took my own route. A couple years later I was a free women, so free it was amazing. When I met a small bird, it flew me to the mountains into a small abandoned city – not yours though. It was magnificent! The stars shinned so brightly and the moon showed its different colors! It almost looked like they were dancing…" she went on and on about the stories with Breena and how they met. How B**r**eena had first encountered a man named Blake Anderson, and how she accidently shot a poor man but it ended up being a demon.

"So you shot an innocent man that ended up to be a demon?"

"Oh yeah!" she smiled with pleasure as she moved her hand across the air, "If Breena hadn't accidently shot it, then I wouldn't be standing here right now. It could have killed us without knowing that he was a demon."

But before you knew it we were there, the taxi driven didn't accept any pay which was weird but he drove off so fast that he was gone within a couple blinks. A giant metal building lay in front of them, it had solid glass doors that seemed to be always sealed off from the real world. A giant fence about one hundred to one hundred fifty lay around the humungous building. How long did it take for them to build that? It was about the size of three fourths of the old abandoned city Leo used to live in.

"Wow," escaped his closed lips.

"Don't say 'wow' till you get inside. You'll regret it." The girl said.

"You've been in there before?" Leo asked puzzled.

She threw her suitcase over her shoulder, "More than once, I suppose."


End file.
